The Hidden Prophesy
by misselizbethprice
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year had been challenging for him as he felt the personal loss of his Godfather and the uncertainty of his own future. He planned to spend his summer holidays relaxing until two strangers entered Hogwarts and changed his life forever
1. The Lost Son

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

Those of you who read The Secret Life of Professor Snape, will most likely recognize my writing style and this story's title. I hope you all like it! It was written prior to HBP and will not recognize cannon. I wanted to revise and update this story...

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details (I just can't write that yet…). Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: The Lost Son

It was the last day of sixth year and all of Gryffindor tower had been celebrating. Not only had Voldemort been beaten for another year, but Harry Potter had an ally, the half-blood prince himself, Seamus Finnegan. Gryffindor had much to commemorate as they had won the house cup and Harry and Seamus had lived after their battle, thwarting the Dark Lord once again.

Hogwarts was simply humming with celebration as the end of the year had been reached. The entire student body was relieved by the mysterious disappearance of Professor Snape for the past week and his lack of final exams. It had been the pinnacle of the year, but the year was now over and all of the students were boarding the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express and then to their respective homes.

Harry walked his two best friends to their carriage and waved as they climbed in. "You're sure you don't want to stay at the Burrow?" Ron asked for the millionth time.

Harry shook his head no. He had been asked by the Headmaster himself to spend his summer holiday at the school and planned on doing just that.

"Have a nice summer holiday then!" Hermione shouted as the carriages began to drive away.

"You too!" Harry returned as he waved goodbye to his best friends. He watched the carriages pull away and sighed dismally, berating himself for refusing both of his friends offers to stay with their families during the holiday. He chose to stay at Hogwarts. He had to remember that.

As he walked through the corridors he noted the emptiness at the school. The ever-changing stairwells were empty and echoed with his footsteps as he climbed up to Gryffindor tower. He entered the common room and plopped down on the sofa resting his eyes for the first time all day. His sixth year had been challenging for him as he felt the personal loss of his Godfather and the uncertainty of his own future. He threw himself into his studies, sports and friends—willing himself to be strong, but the break would provide him with a much needed respite as he planned to relax this holiday and spend much of it remembering and grieving for his beloved Sirius.

Ahh, the best made plans….

Later that evening, Harry looked out his window in the tower and saw a small shadowy carriage arrive, leaving three dark hooded figures at the gates. The figures crept slowly onto the grounds and headed toward the school. Harry saw the figures and immediately broke out in a run heading out of the tower towards the ominous men. The figures made their way through the great doors at the entrance and Harry watched them from behind a pillar as he made ready his wand, following them as they headed towards Dumbledore's office. As they approached the gargoyle one of the figures removed his hood to reveal the fierce Potion's Master. Harry jumped as he saw Severus Snape scowl and then remove the hoods of his companions. The hooded couple were surprisingly teenagers. Both were tall and wore an unfamiliar school uniform. The girl had long honey blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her pale cheeks were flushed from the bitter cold of the outdoors and her lips were pursed in a devious smirk. The equally pale boy had a mop of curly brown hair and black orbs for eyes.

He sighed at Professor Snape as he wrapped his arms around himself to get warm. "Man it's cold outside!" he chattered. "But it's not much better in here. Can't Albus afford a heater or charm the place to a decent temperature."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I rather like the cold…" he murmured.

"You would, Dad…" the boy replied sarcastically. Harry muffled his gasp at the revelation, Snape had a son!

The Potions Master looked at the girl and scowled as he remembered his surroundings. "Sebastian Samuel Snape! You know better then to talk like this in Hogwarts!" Harry's eyes opened wide with shock, hearing the confirmation of the young man's lineage.

Sebastian blushed and leaned away from Snape. "Sorry Dad…" Harry noted that the youth's voice carried a flat American accent, unlike his father.

"Shhh!" Severus interrupted him pushing the pair up the stairs to the office. "These walls have eyes and ears boy, let's get you into Albus' office before the entire school discovers that you are here." The teenagers chuckled as they were lead out of the corridor and into the office.

Harry stood and removed himself from his hiding place. He glared at the gargoyle and paced outside the office. 'So Snape has a son!' he thought to himself. 'Who was his mother? Where was he from and who was his striking companion?'

Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he neglected to notice the pair of sparkling eyes that looked upon him. "Harry my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he met up with him outside the office.

Harry flinched at Dumbledore's question and turned to face the clever old man. "Sir, I just saw two suspicious teenagers enter Hogwarts with Professor Snape and steal away into your office."

Dumbledore's eyes brightened. "Really? Well, let's go see them, shall we?"

Harry's eyes darted to the ground. "No, Sir. I…um…I should really mind my own business."

"Ah, but Harry, something tells me that you know more about my guests then you are letting on."

Harry swallowed his concern and made his admission. "Sir…Professor Snape called one of the children his son."

Albus' brow furrowed. "Ah yes, young Sebastian must be home then."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Albus feigned a smile, put his arm around Harry's shoulders, and lead him up the stairs. "Harry, you'd better come with me."


	2. Sebastian Samuel Potter Snape

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. No HBP! There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details (I just can't write that…yet). Thanks to BabeGia103 for all of her help…  Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Sebastian Samuel Snape

Once in the office, Harry saw the most amazing display that his Potions Professor had made, he smiled. Professor Severus Snape was smiling, well not really smiling, it was more like a devious grin, but never the less, it was a face Harry Potter had never seen him make. The usually gloomy man was almost radiating as he spoke animatedly with the two teenagers. The three sat across from Albus' desk on a couch and were laughing and talking so loudly that they did not notice Albus or Harry's presence.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, patting his shoulder as he coughed to gain the trio's attention. The three immediately quieted and professor Snape's face lost it's illumination as he put on his stoic mask. Sebastian, however, stood and ran toward the Headmaster.

"Albus!" he shouted with merriment. His words and actions were cut short however when he saw the shape standing next to the old man. Sebastian stopped running and stood still, taking Harry in. He immediately noticed the jagged scar on his forehead and his eyes sprang open with acknowledgement. "Harry Potter," he whispered. This statement caused both Severus and the young woman to stand and walk to Sebastian's side.

Severus glared at Harry, "What are you doing here Mr. Potter? Shouldn't you be on the carriages heading home for the summer holiday?"

Harry stammered a reply. "No Sir, the Headmaster asked me to stay at Hogwarts this summer."

Severus' eyes widened and he directed his attention to Dumbledore. "What is the meaning of this, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head with resignation, but turned his attentions to the young woman at Sebastian's side, taking her hand. "Miss Drusilla Malfoy, how are you?"

Drusilla smiled sardonically, "I am well, all things considered Professor Dumbledore and you?"

Albus chuckled and stroked his beard. "I've been better. Your brother keeps me busy."

Drusilla rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, what has Draco done now?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah, that is a question for another day, Dru. I am sorry about your father's imprisonment, and your mother's illness, I wish I could have done more for them."

Drusilla nodded, "You've done what you could, sir, and I thank you for it. You are too kind," she said with authentic gratitude.

Harry coughed to repress his surprise at the young woman's parentage, which earned him a death glare from Professor Snape.

Albus turned back to Harry. "I fear that I must now turn my attentions to our young Mister Potter." Severus eyed the teenager venomously, waiting for Albus to continue. "I found him standing watch outside of my office," the Headmaster began, "It seems that he saw three suspicious people enter Hogwarts and he followed them to my office where he overheard them speak."

At this Snape interrupted. "You followed three suspicious characters without alerting a teacher or anyone else? Insolent head-strong boy!" he shouted at Harry.

"Severus," Albus warned, "Calm yourself. Harry was naturally concerned and waited outside to speak with me. And the last time I checked, I was still a professor. So fear not." Snape curled his lip in protest, and Albus continued. "Harry has some questions Professor Snape and I feel that he will have to get his answers from you."

Harry turned his curious gaze to Snape who had visibly paled. His normally sallow features turned ghastly white at the prospect that stood before him. Sebastian closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "What a mess," he muttered to himself. "I didn't mean for him to find out about it like this…"

Dumbledore reached forward and patted Sebastian's unruly hair. "Now, now, Sebastian, this is not your fault. It is only natural that Harry is concerned and it is quite reasonable for me to have your father explain the situation to him. After all, he is your brother."

Harry's eyes opened wide at the admission and he felt himself falling and then being ushered into a chair by his caring Headmaster.

The Potions Master gasped. "Albus! What are you doing?" he screamed with outrage.

"It needs to be done Severus. You and I both know that. It is time. Sebastian is done with school now and Harry is old enough to know the truth."

Harry let his head fall into his hands. "What have you been keeping from me now?" he asked with dread.

"Dad, I don't want him to have to stay with those insufferable muggles anymore!" Sebastian stated with passion. "I asked Albus to let Harry spend his summer here at Hogwarts where he would be safe and I could get to know him."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Snape groaned. "Sebastian," he said with grief. Harry sat wide-eyed at the group as Severus motioned for Albus, Sebastian and Drusilla to sit down. He began to pace in front of Harry, nervously. "Potter," Severus started, "your father and I…" he paused, changing his direction. "When I was…" Snape started, but then shook his head and tried again. "We had a lapse of…" the Potions Master attempted, but again stopped. Finally Severus took a deep breath and spit it out. "Your father and I…we… we… we spent the night together when we were at Hogwarts," he finally burst.

"That's a lie!" Harry shouted with disbelief and disgust, jumping to his feet to leave.

Severus put his hand on the boy's shoulder and roughly guided him back to his chair. "It is not a lie Potter." Snape's hard face softened in resignation, "Yes we were known enemies for years, but for a brief time in our sixth year, we came to a mutual understanding and we were friends. During that time we became intimately close and soon after, Sebastian, my son, was born."

Harry cringed at the revelation, but settled into his seat waiting for more information. Seeing the boy's determined expression, Severus tentatively continued and tried to explain. "This was before James even began dating your mother and it was very brief, ending with our returned hatred for one another. We were sixteen and foolish and had no idea what we had done. I was with child during our sixth and seventh year, but kept it a secret from all, but the Headmaster."

"Liar!" Harry shouted.

"Wait," Sebastian said softly, "Here him out."

"But," Harry said wearily, "He's a man. It's not possible…"

Drusilla and Sebastian muffled their laughter and gave Harry inquiring looks as Severus shook his head to them motioning to Harry. "Muggle born," he sighed as his snarky attitude emerged. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter, that I thought you would have this rudimentary wizarding society education, but as you do not, let me enlighten you." Harry glared at the Potions Master, but the man ignored him walked up to Harry, kneeled, and continued.

"It is possible for a wizard to become impregnated by another wizard as long as the other wizard has equal or greater magical powers. Usually there are incantations and potions involved, but on occasion natural pregnancy can occur. I was, am, talented with my wand," Drusilla snickered and Severus shot her a death glare and continued, "and potions, but your father was more naturally gifted with magic. I was expecting my child after our only physical encounter."

At that, Severus stood and began pacing again. "That night lead to the dissolution of our friendship and my decision to raise my child alone. Your father denied any feelings he may have had for me and said some very hateful things. I grew bitter and found myself not wanting to risk another altercation with him, so I chose to conceal my condition until the summer holiday when I was able to safely give birth to my son with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey's assistance."

Severus stopped pacing and stared out the window at the night sky sadly. "It was very difficult for me to be alone and raising a child as a single parent, but I managed. I was blessed with Albus' friendship and guidance and I flourished under his tutelage. I did very well in school and decided to become a Potions Master until Graduation came and your father announced his engagement to Lily." Snape stopped and took a calming breath, "I did not take the news well. I guess I always thought that Potter would get over his feelings and return to me, but he didn't. Instead he fell in love with my only friend." Severus stopped his speech and turned away from Harry. "Those were dark days for me," he said jadedly. "I lost James to Lily and Lily to James. I was acutely depressed and raising a new born baby was taking its toll."

Severus turned to face Harry, who was shaking his head with disbelief, "You didn't even give him a chance…"

Snape cut him off. "Let me finish, Harry," he said firmly. Harry sat back and took a deep breath. His professor was serious; he never referred to him as Harry.

"I continued my silence about Sebastian, fearing that I would lose him to James and Lily. I also did not tell my family of my son's existence, to protect him from the Snape line. I thought it was for the best. My family would never accept a Potter as an heir and James would never trust me to raise our child on my own. So Albus cared for us. He had such high hopes for me… becoming a potions master and a teacher as well as raising my son… he thought I could do it all. But he was wrong. I caved under the pressure after James and Lily's wedding and rebelled the only way I knew how, I went to the Dark Lord and took his mark." Tears began to shine in Snape's eyes as he continued his story, but he refused to let them fall in Potter's presence.

"I abandoned my child and mentor for a year, returning when I could no longer participate in Voldemort's campaign with good conscious. I told Albus of the Dark Lord's plan for the Potter's, but it was too late and they were gone. Albus considered raising you with my son, but he quickly rejected the idea for fear of what celebrity would do to you. Thus, you were sent to your aunt's and I returned to Hogwarts. I had no family or friends to turn to except Sebastian and Albus, so I moved back into the castle. I agreed to teach potions and worked to redeem my dark sins by acting as a spy for the Order. To keep Sebastian safe, I kept him out of the limelight and away from my distant family and most of my contacts. He went to grammar school in Hogsmead under the guise of Poppy's nephew and when he was eleven I made the difficult decision to send him to Wizarding School in America. He completed his education in a graduation ceremony yesterday and now we have returned home." Here Severus stopped and walked over to his son, patting his shoulder. 

"Though we've lived far apart, my son and I are still close. We write often and see each other during holidays." Snape faced Harry and exhaled slowly. "Sebastian knows all about his lineage and you Harry. I've never kept secrets from him. I would have told you, but Albus felt that it would have been too much on top of your other burdens. I have no idea what possessed him to change his mind."

Harry swallowed hard to repress the tears that were forming in his eyes. It was too much. His father and …Snape… It was too much. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears, but he held them back, he would not let Snape see him cry. He seethed with anger toward the meddlesome old man and the evil potions professor. They made the decision to keep this secret. They kept him away from his closest relative, his older brother…

Severus noted Harry's anger, but tried to maintain his composure. He took Sebastian by the hand and led him to stand in front of Harry. "Harry James Potter, may I introduce to you your older brother, Sebastian Samuel Potter-Snape."

Sebastian smiled weakly and took Harry's hand in his own, shaking it. "Good to meet you Harry."

Harry reeled. "Uh… you too," he said as he gazed at the young man in wonder. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing the future, Harry realized. Sebastian, though nearly two years older held an obvious resemblance to Harry. He was taller and more toned than the sixteen year old boy, but their associated lineage was undeniable. His hair was every bit as dark and unmanageable as Harry's, but it was long and curly—it looked like the boy had given up trying to tame it. Sebastian's face was chiseled like Snape's, but he had Harry's smile and the Potter nose. In fact, the only distinct Snape quality that Sebastian possessed were the vast onyx eyes that stared at Harry with artful curiosity.

After several minutes of staring each other down, Albus clasped his hands together and smiled. "Well you haven't hexed each other into oblivion, so I assume that you're not too angry about this… situation."

Harry turned to Dumbledore with anger-clouded eyes. "Why should I be angry with him, Headmaster? He was more informed than I, but was prevented from revealing to me the truth, unlike you or Professor Snape. If anything, I pity him for being forced to endure you for eighteen years."

At this, Drusilla attempted, but failed to suppress a giggle. Sebastian glared at her, but that only caused her to laugh out loud. While the curly haired young man scowled at his friend, he quietly said, "I do not need your pity Harry and you have no right to speak in such a way to these two fine men. They have kept you alive for sixteen years, show some respect—will you?"

Harry's mouth dropped with astonishment. "You're my brother for five minutes and you're already bossing me around?"

Sebastian winced. "I don't mean to tell you what to do Harry…"

Harry interrupted him. "Oh really? Fancy that. What were you doing then?"

"Mr. Potter…" Snape warned.

Harry turned to his Potions Professor and unleashed his pent up anger. "What! What do you want from me?" he shouted. "You want me to be happy and excited because I have a brother? Well any good feelings I could have about this are kind of being overshadowed by the fact that I was lied to yet again!" Harry stood and started to walk for the door. "All this time I've been forced to live with my Aunt and Uncle when I could have been spending time with my real family… my brother. I slept under the stairs, imprisoned in a bedroom and lived as a servant when I could have been around someone that loved me. God, you are sick! How could you have kept us apart? What kind of parent are you anyway? You're as bad as Voldemort!"

Drusilla gasped with shock and everyone turned their attentions from Harry to her. The young blond blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry, the… Dark Lord… it's just… with father…I …we do not mention him. It's a little shocking to hear his name. Sorry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, temporarily forgetting his anger. "You are Lucius Malfoy's daughter and you don't talk about Voldemort? I find that hard to believe."

Drusilla took a calming breath. "My mother fears him. She's insane because of him and blames my father's imprisonment and Draco's behavior on his presence. The Dark Lord is part of the reason that I was sent away for school. That and the prophecy…" Dru quickly stopped herself and redirected her speech. "My parent's wanted to protect me from dark magic."

"Right," Harry said snidely.

Sebastian turned to Harry, "Hey don't judge people that you know nothing about."

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry quipped.

"Because I said so," Sebastian shot back, brandishing his wand.

"Experimillous!" Albus commanded disarming Sebastian. "You may argue all you like, but I will have no blood shed."

Harry turned to face the door again, "Don't worry Professor, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

For anyone interested, Harry's brother in my mind would look something like actor **Penn Badgley **of the WB's "The Mountain." I think he looks a lot like a mix of Alan Rickman and Daniel Radcliff. I think that Drusilla Malfoy would look something like a young **Kate Bosworth** (aka the WB's "Young Americans"). If you want to see pictures of these actors, I recommend the Internet Movie Database. I own no rights to these people or their pictures or IMDB, I am just sharing, please don't sue!!! 


	3. Drusilla Narcissa Malfoy

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six, but no HBP, and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details (I just can't write that stuff…yet). Enjoy!_

_Thanks to BabeGia103 for all of her input and help with my ideas!!! _

Chapter 3: Drusilla Narcissa Malfoy

"Where is it that you think you are going, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"The Weasley's," Harry said defiantly. "They are the only real family I have left." With that, Harry turned to walk out of Dumbledore's office, but he stopped as a hand lay on his shoulder. No one was prepared for how Harry would cope with Snape's revelation. The boy looked like a ghost of himself. His eyes were sunken and withdrawn and he shrank away from the others in the room.

Sebastian's pale face mirrored his brother's. "Harry," he pleaded with trepidation, "Please wait. I… I'd like it… could you please reconsider." Harry turned to face his brother. "I really want to get to know you, Harry. I… I'm sort of your legal guardian now that I'm of age and I desperately want to have you as a part of my life."

Harry felt himself swoon and reached out to the doorframe to gain his balance. "My guardian?" he questioned suspiciously.

Sebastian looked down at his shoes to avoid Harry's penetrating gaze. "Yes. I'm your next-of-kin—your closest blood relative. Before, you had your Aunt Petunia and then your Godfather. Now that your godfather is gone and I am eighteen, the Dursley's have no hold on you. I am your legal guardian, which is why you were given the option to spend your summer here, with me."

Harry shook his head with amazement and Sebastian put his free hand on his other shoulder. "Please say you'll stay and give me a chance. I really want to get to know you, Harry, to be your friend, if not your brother."

Harry took in a ragged breath and searched his brother's eyes. "You really mean that?" he asked despairingly.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, yes I do. I've wanted to meet you for as long as I can remember… Please say you'll stay."

Harry looked past his brother to Dumbledore, Snape and Miss Malfoy. The three watched in obvious agony as the brothers talked. Harry sighed and looked at his brother again. "Okay. I will, _if_ it's just you and me. I don't want anyone else worming their way into my life."

Sebastian blushed and he dropped his hands from his brother's shoulders and turned to face the three wizards behind him. "Um… Harry, that's something I can't promise." Harry glared at Snape and Miss Malfoy. "God I don't want to talk about this right now!" Bash cried. "I mean it's sort of embarrassing and …" seeing Harry's frustration about the secrecy, Sebastian stopped trying to avoid the subject and tackled it head on. "Oh sod it! Dru is my intended." Harry gazed at his brother, bemused, and Sebastian clarified. "We are to be married..."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What!" he shrieked.

"Nice Bash, real nice," Drusilla chastised him as she rubbed her forehead.

"What? It's true." Sebastian said with a shrug, taking her free hand in his. "I mean we have to get married. I'm not going to make it sound nice to protect him, I think he's probably kind of sick of that."

Drusilla glanced wearily at Harry who raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too upset about it," he stated coolly.

"Well, we've only known about it since I was ten, Harry. We're kind of past all of that," Sebastian explained.

Harry sighed, "So I'm stuck with her too…" Sebastian nodded.

"I'm afraid we're kind of a boxed set," Bash quipped energetically.

Harry rubbed his temples trying to put together all of this new information. "So if I get to know you I'm stuck with your bird as well."

Sebastian smiled, "Pretty much. Do you think you can handle that?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah as long as she keeps her brother away from me…"

Dru laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be considered quite vulgar for him to address me in public." The three shared a knowing laugh on Draco's behalf as Dumbledore turned back to his desk and Severus took a deep, calming breath.

Albus withdrew something from his desk and turned to face his guests. "Well, that went pretty well, aye? Anyone for a lemon drop?"

Snape shook his head and covered his eyes as if the sight before him made him ill. Sebastian and Harry declined with their hands, but Drusilla eagerly took the offered candy.

"Thank you Professor," Dru smiled.

"You're welcome child," Dumbledore replied. "So, will you be staying at Hogwarts for your entire holiday?"

"I believe so. Mother is at St. Mungo's and Draco refuses to stay with our aunt Andromeda because of her muggle husband, so we'll spend our holiday at Hogwarts with Severus," Dru explained.

A twinkle lit the old Headmaster's eyes as he turned to look at the unknowing Potion's Master. "So many children under your care, Severus. How ever will you manage?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "They will all stay in the dungeons. There are plenty of empty beds down there this time of the year and they can all remain apart, but close enough that I can monitor them."

Albus chuckled and a familiar twinkle entered his eyes. "Actually Severus, Sebastian has his own rooms here at Hogwarts now."

"He always has Headmaster," Severus said with decisiveness and underlying concern at what the old man knew, but didn't tell him. "He was raised within my private quarters and still has a bed in our home."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Yes, but now he will have his own rooms, Severus. I've hired him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts next term."

Harry's look of surprise paled in comparison to Severus' reaction.

"WHAT!" Severus shouted with uncontrolled rage. He turned to his son. "You applied without asking me?" Snape did not wait for an answer and turned to Albus. "You hired him into a cursed position without so much as a forewarning?" Snape's entire body shook as he rose from his chair and stalked around the room. "How could you!" he shouted with abandon, causing the sleeping Fawks the phoenix to rise from his perch and look at him suspiciously.

Harry watched silently as Sebastian and Dumbledore looked sheepishly at Severus. Both were ashamed for their actions and knew that they had hurt him terribly by keeping their plans a secret.

Dru sighed and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Sebastian," she started, "You should have told him…"

Sebastian tugged at his hair miserably, "I know." Severus glared at his son and Sebastian shrank under his gaze. Turning to Dumbledore he said, "Can you see to it that Dru makes it to my new chambers?"

The Headmaster nodded, "Of course, my boy. And I do apologize Severus, I had no idea you'd be so upset." Albus turned to Harry. "Why don't you walk with us, Harry and we'll give Miss Malfoy the grand tour." Harry held in the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips and gave the old man a wry smile as he stood to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Severus snapped. "I think it would be best if Miss Malfoy stayed with me in my quarters."

Harry looked at his Potions Professor blankly.

"What?" Sebastian questioned with indignation.

"Severus?" Albus asked with worry.

Snape shook his head. "Headmaster, I am afraid that Drusilla will be safer in my chambers then she would be if she were to stay with my son."

Albus eyed him curiously with a glint in his eyes. "And why is that Severus?"

Snape scowled at his son. "Because he won't dare touch her under my watch!" Sebastian and Dru blushed in unison.

Albus chuckled under his beard. "Maybe you should consent to let them marry early, then you wouldn't have to worry..."

Severus's face reddened with anger. "Headmaster, you, as well as I, know that the minute they marry they will act on their desires! I'll be a grandparent before Christmas!"

Albus chuckled. "That may be, my boy, but it is their fate to be young parents, as you well know."

"It's only for the summer," Harry commented lightly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, Drusilla will be transferring to Hogwarts in the fall."

"WHAT?" Severus demanded with more outrage.

Drusilla swallowed. "Severus, I've wanted to move back to England to be with my mother for a while now. You know it's unfair for Draco to suffer the burden alone. Besides Bash and I only have a year before our contract is to be signed and we need to start to prepare for the wedding. It's only natural that we'd come home to do that."

"It _is_ a splendid idea, Miss Malfoy!" Dumbledore cooed.

"But where will you live?" Harry asked with curiosity. "Will you stay in one of the houses?"

Dumbledore shook his head no. "No, Mr. Potter, I think it would be best if Miss Malfoy lived with Sebastian."

Drusilla dropped her teacup with a smash. "What!" she said with a startled voice.

The Headmaster turned to the young Malfoy and quietly mended the cup. "You think that is indecent Drusilla?"

She was not given the chance to answer. "But Albus! That is highly improper!" Severus protested.

Dumbledore shook his head with mirth. "We've had married students and professors before, Severus. This is nothing new to Hogwarts. We will extend the same courtesy to Sebastian and Drusilla that we do all of our other married couples. Student couples are given private chambers in their houses and professors live in their quarters. So to answer Harry's question, we will simply sort Drusilla in the fall so that her feats and follies can be tabulated through the house point system, but she will spend her sleeping hours with her spouse in his chambers." At this, Drusilla and Sebastian blushed again. Harry watched the couple with amusement and curiosity.

"We're not married yet," Drusilla protested.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Yet…" the older man teased.

"Albus?" Sebastian asked with trepidation.

"You will have separate bedchambers until you are bonded," Albus explained, much to everyone's relief.

Severus huffed with displeasure, "Fine, Headmaster, but note that I am against this course of action."

Albus grinned cheekily, "Your objections are dually noted." With that he lead Harry and Drusilla out of the office, leaving Sebastian to handle his father.


	4. Living Arrangements

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six, but there is no HBP and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details (I just can't write that stuff…yet). Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Living Arrangements and Destiny

Sebastian paced around in front of his father's chair as he listened to the three sets of feet pad down the stairs. When stillness enveloped them, he turned and faced his most beloved friend and parent. "Dad…" he started shakily, but Severus stood and silenced him with and slap to the face.

"I cannot believe that you did this!" he shouted with unbridled rage. Sebastian rubbed his cheek with a look of shock on his face, but said nothing. "You deliberately went behind my back and put yourself in a danger! You know that living and teaching at Hogwarts will expose who you are and yet you go out of your way to put yourself in that very situation." Severus closed his eyes as if the light in the room was causing his head to ache.

"And you think I don't know that? That I don't worry about what this could do to you with your duel life…" Sebastian barked out wearily.

Severus rubbed his temples, sighed and gazed sadly at the red mark on his son's face. He took a step towards the boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a close embrace. "Sebastian, you are the only family I have and I can't imagine my life without you," he stated much more calmly.

Sebastian hugged his father tightly, "I feel the same way. But living on an entirely different continent is killing me. I feel like I am living my life without you… letters and fire calls aren't enough. I need my dad. I need to know that he's alright and I need to physically be around him." Severus pulled back and stared at his son with continued worry.

"But Sebastian, I'm a Death Eater. How will it look if my son teaches Defense?" Severus said in a voice dripping with panic.

"Dad, I've thought about this for seven years now. Dru and I planned everything… even what we'll tell people." Severus shot him a questioning glance.

"We decided that I should only reveal that I am your son to the general public. That way we don't have to keep it a secret," Bash smiled. "Not that we could. And we'll tell others the full truth on a need to know basis. " Severus cocked his eyebrow questioningly and Sebastian continued. "No one will ask you for any information, especially if you show your displeasure at my station within the school. I mean, we'll use the rumors about your desire to teach Defense to trick the students into believing that you're angry with me for taking the position. All you have to do is act angry," Sebastian explained quickly.

"That shouldn't be too difficult a task," Severus muttered under his breath.

Sebastian took a deep breath and continued. "And I'll be my quiet bookish self and reveal little of my private affairs to the staff and students."

Severus shook his head. "The Slytherin's will be curious about the Malfoy connection…"

"Dumbledore will announce my betrothal to Dru at the start of school feast and her lineage will be revealed to your precious brats," Sebastian continued.

"But Sebastian, the Dark Lord will insist that I tell him who I sired my child with," Severus said solemnly.

Sebastian went to the couch and sat down, flinging his head back in the air. "Then you'll tell him that you don't know," he said with recoil. Severus shot his child a reproachful glare and Sebastian snickered. "He can't break your mind and I know what the Dark Lord thinks of his Potion's Master, Dad. You've used his biases against you for years… He thinks you're easy enough to have slept with enough people to not know." Severus winced. "It's okay, we'll use that to our advantage. No one has to know who my other parent is."

Severus kept his eyes closed as he fell onto a chair. "And Potter?"

"He'll just have to keep the true nature of his relationship with me a secret," Bash said with frustration.

Severus sneered. "He's not going to like it."

"Well that's too damn bad," Sebastian shot. "If he tells people, Dru and I will have to leave."

Severus opened his eyes and sighed with resolution. "Let him tell a few people… those he's closest to." Sebastian raised a cautious eyebrow in inquiry. Severus closed his eyes again and began listing people, "The Weasleys, Miss Granger, the Wolf, and his head of house. Those, along with Dru and Draco should be a sufficient group to satisfy his need to share."

Sebastian smiled carefully, "Thanks Dad…"

"Don't thank me yet…" Snape sighed. "About Drusilla…" Sebastian through his hands over his eyes and cringed at the upcoming argument.

As the two Snape's quarreled, Dumbledore led Dru and Harry down the corridors of the school, discussing the history of the old castle and the routes to each place that Drusilla would potentially need to go. Finally, Albus lead the young adults to a large picture between the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower and those that lead to the Slytherin dungeons. Albus stopped before the painting of a young bride and groom.

The beautiful and exotic looking bride smiled knowingly at Drusilla. "Ah, you must be our mistress," she said with excitement. Dru nodded and tilted her head, trying to attempt to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

The pale groom in the picture turned to Harry, "Is this our master?" he asked. Harry squeaked with embarrassment and shook his head no.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and said, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Blythe, this is Miss Drusilla Malfoy and her friend, Harry Potter." The couple nodded in understanding. Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry and Dru. "The temporary password for the painting is Bash and Dru," he explained. "You may change that as soon as you wish." The portrait swung open and Albus entered shouting, "Incendio," to light the fire and candles that revealed the chambers inside.

Harry and Drusilla followed Dumbledore into the drawing room, which was exquisite. It had a large tan colored leather sofa with two wingback chairs in front of a vast fireplace. There were two bookshelves on either side of the mantle and a small table near the kitchenette. The room was various shades of blue and red and had wizarding pictures of Dru, Bash, Severus, Draco, and even Harry at various stages in life.

"Wicked…" Harry muttered as he roamed the room.

Dumbledore smirked, "Keep looking there's more to see…"

Drusilla walked further into the chamber and found a lovely earth toned lavatory equipped with a claw foot bathing tub and shower. "Oh Albus, thank you for the tub! I love to soak after Quidditch!"

Dumbledore nodded with bright eyes and directed her to the right of the washroom. There were three other rooms in the apartment yet to discover.

Harry opened the first door and it lead to a vast bedchamber. It had a large desk beneath a window, a fireplace, a wardrobe and a four-poster bed all decorated in shades of cerulean blue with mahogany. Sebastian's trunks had been arranged against a large bookcase and were ready to be unpacked when he arrived.

Dru gazed at the untidy trunks and rolled her eyes. "This must be Bash's room?" she asked.

"Yes dear," Albus replied.

Dru rummaged through one of the trunks. "Merlin, he's a mess," she complained. Harry peered over her shoulder and looked at the dirty clothes and books and trinkets all strewn about the trunks.

Albus chuckled. "We'd better leave before Sebastian finds you lurking in his things."

Harry quickly turned with shame from the trunk and followed the Headmaster out of the room. Drusilla sighed and set down the picture she was holding and followed the two to the next room.

The second bedchamber was much less masculine then the first and was decorated in shades of scarlet. It contained a smaller desk, a fireplace, a bookcase and two wardrobes next to a set of French doors that lead to a terrace. Drusilla's four trunks were open near her dressers and were in pristine order.

Dru twirled around the room. "Headmaster, it's lovely," she sang as she ran to her trunks and began to pull out her things. "I can't wait to get settled." Harry and Dumbledore snickered at her eagerness and she shot them a phony glare. "Fine, fine. What's left to see?" she asked.

Albus' eyes twinkled with excitement and he answered her question with an invitation, "Let's go see Harry's room, shall we?"

At that the two students stopped smiling and gaped at the older wizard.

"My room, Sir?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure that you will require a place to sleep that is closer to your brother," Albus reassured him. Harry glanced uncomfortably around him. "You won't have to move into the room if you are unwilling," the Headmaster explained. "I simply gave you the option…"

Harry smiled weakly and followed the wizard into the smallest of the three rooms, though it was still larger then any room Harry had ever slept in before. The room was similar to the first two, with a wardrobe, a bookcase, a fireplace, and a desk. The only difference being his four-poster bed was noticeably smaller, making Drusilla's cheeks flush again. The room was decorated in shades of crimson and emerald with touches of gold. Harry's trunk was at the end of his bed and was filled haphazardly with clothes, books, and trinkets.

Dru stared at the messy trunk with abhorrence. "You two are definitely brothers…" she sneered.

Harry shrugged at the comment and gazed at Dumbledore with exasperation. "The room is great Professor Dumbledore, but I'm not so sure that I will feel comfortable using it."

Albus nodded. "I understand, Harry," he said, as he disapperated the trunk from the room. "But remember that it is here for you, should you need it."

The old man led the teenagers out of Harry's room and into the drawing room again. He sat in one of the chairs, leaving the couch for Harry and Dru. He conjured his tea things and began to pour for the group. "Drusilla, your room is only temporary as it will need to be refurbished soon," Dumbledore said with a start.

Dru gazed at the Headmaster wearily. "Why is it temporary? I thought you wanted me to stay here with Bash…"

Albus smiled. "Of course I do! It's just that you'll be married soon and it will have to become a nursery."

Dru dropped her teacup with a crash. "But, professor, we don't have to sign our contract for another year," she said awkwardly.

"And she hasn't finished school yet," Harry added from outside the conversation.

Dumbledore sighed with their concerns. "I know, but destiny waits for no man and your destiny, Miss Malfoy, is crying out to be released."

Dru blushed and lowered her face. "You can feel it too then?" she asked with slight hesitation.

Albus smiled brightly. "Yes child and it is wonderful. A new life is always a blessing."

Harry looked between the two before him with unease. "Excuse me Sir, but should I leave for this conversation? I mean, it is very… private."

"Actually, Harry, that is not a bad idea. Why don't you go back up to your dormitory and get some rest? I'm sure that this has been a very long day for you…" Dumbledore stated softly.

Harry stood and swiftly went to the portrait to leave. "Goodnight," he called out quickly.

"Goodnight," the duo sitting in the drawing room returned.

Harry made his way to his bed in Gryffindor tower, collapsing from sheer exhaustion. He immediately fell into unconsciousness, willing the next day to be better. As he did so, Dumbledore opened the door to his office and plopped down next to Severus on his couch.

Severus sat in what could only be called resentful anger as Sebastian glowered at him. "I think I'll be going now," Bash stated coldly as he retreated from the office.

Dumbledore shot Severus a curious glance and the Potions Master glared at him. Ignoring the hostility, the old man said, "What a day…" and began rubbing his temples.

"That is an understatement," Snape sneered. "My son shows up, introduces himself to his brother, gets a dangerous job, and moves in with his girlfriend… Merlin! I don't know if I can do all of this," Snape confided as covered his face with his hands. Albus put his hand on the younger man's shoulder supporting him as he lost his composure and did the unthinkable, cried.

"You've done very well my boy. James would have been proud," Albus reassured him.

Severus shook his head and buried it in the Headmaster's chest for comfort. "God I hope so…" he said, abhorring his responsibilities to his child and godchildren.

_Thanks again to BabeGia103 for her suggestions and ideas, she kept me true._


	5. Breakfast Fiasco

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six(no HBP) and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details (I just can't write that stuff…yet). Enjoy!_

_Thanks always to BabeGia103 she is the reason for much of the next three chapters!_

Chapter 5: Breakfast Fiasco

The next morning, Harry arose to bright sunshine peering through the windows from the outside. He stood and stretched nimbly, recalling the events of the previous day with melancholy. He felt confused and concerned. There were still many secrets being kept from him and he was only learning of them when deemed necessary. This more than just disturbed Harry, it frightened him. Determined to rise above his fears, Harry dressed in his favorite muggle clothes and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he would undoubtedly meet with his new 'family' again.

Harry walked into the large dining space only to find a single long table in the middle of the room. He froze when he saw that Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco Malfoy occupied the table. Harry knew that the rest of the staff and students were away for the holiday, but the reality of his proximity to three of his least favorite people made his stomach churn. He turned to leave, but ran into Sebastian and Drusilla, who were entering the Hall from behind him. The couple were dressed much less formally than they had been the day before, opting for muggle jeans and tee shirts rather than robes.

"Whoa! Harry, you okay there?" Sebastian asked with tentative concern.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I just don't feel much like eating all of a sudden."

Sebastian looked beyond Harry to the table in the room and saw it's occupants. Wincing, he turned back to his brother. "Gee, I wonder why…" he joked, taking Harry by the arm and leading him to the table. Harry wiggled and protested, but his brother remained firm. "Relax," he said, "They're just as uncomfortable as you are."

Drusilla giggled. "Probably more so…"

Harry relented and followed the couple to the table, sitting next to his brother and across from Draco Malfoy.

Draco rose from his seat and went to Drusilla, giving her a modest hug. "Drusilla, so nice to see you," he said silkily.

The only female sighed, disgusted by her brother's act. "Draco…" was all that she muttered as she released him from his hug and went to her seat.

Severus glared at Harry from his seat. "You never made it to the dungeons last night Mr. Potter…" he said accusingly.

Harry shrugged and Albus interrupted him. "Oh I'm afraid that's my fault, Severus. I told Harry to return to the Tower last night after showing him his other room."

"What?" Severus asked with apprehension, but Albus waved him off.

"It's not important, my boy. But don't worry I think Harry will be just fine in the Tower, I'll keep an eye on him," Dumbledore explained. Harry stiffened at the mention of being protected by Dumbledore, his body physically reacting to the anger he felt at being lied to as a means of protection. Harry's anger transferred to Draco, however, as he watched the boy interact with his brother.

Draco walked on from his sister and stuck his hand out to Sebastian. "Sebastian, congratulations on the new job. With its one year time limit for seasoned professors, I'd be surprised if you make it through the fall."

Bash shook his soon to be brother-in-law's hand vigorously and his eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Draco. Good to see you again…" he said menacingly as Draco went back to his seat at the table. Across from him sat a very disgruntled Boy-Who-Lived.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry returned.

Drusilla frowned. "Hey, that refers to me too you know," she protested.

"Not for long," Albus laughed. Severus scowled and Sebastian paled.

"What?" Draco spat with horror.

"I'm afraid that the time has come for Drusilla and Sebastian to marry," Dumbledore said merrily. "The prophecy is calling and it is time," he explained.

"But Headmaster, I thought we'd discussed this last night. I'm not of age yet, and we're not married," Drusilla protested.

"We did discuss this Dru, but you neglected to see my point. You may not be of age, but that is of no consequence. You can marry early with your guardian's permission," Albus said with a smile. Severus growled with displeasure and stared at his breakfast as if he wished he could hex it off the face of the planet.

"You think Severus Snape is going to agree to let my sister marry his son and bare his grandchild before she's eighteen years old?" Draco said with agitation.

At the mention of a future child, Harry perked up. "What?" he said as he paled and stared at his brother, who was flushing profusely.

"I… um… Harry," Sebastian mumbled, "Dru and I are kind of bound under this prophesy thing to marry and have children."

"Oh," Harry clipped as he looked at his plate to avoid the glares being shot across the table from Severus and Draco.

Draco's cold stare pierced Sebastian as he cut his bacon forcefully. Sebastian ignored his future brother-in-law and concentrated on Harry, who avoided his gaze.

"It isn't right for you to marry without Mother and Father's consent," Draco spat after several minutes of awkward silence.

Drusilla glared at her brother, "I'm sure that they would be fine with Severus' decision."

Draco snorted and continued cutting while Harry fumed.

"You're acting very protective for someone who's never even mentioned that he had a sibling before," Harry said coolly.

Draco turned his steely gaze to Harry. "This is none of your business, Potter."

Harry ignored him. "I mean, I've known you for seven years and you've never even mentioned that you had an older sister."

Drusilla giggled nervously. "Actually Harry, I'm not his older sister, he's older by two minutes. Draco and I are twins."

"What!" Harry said with astonishment.

Draco seethed, "What are you bloody doing!" he demanded, shaking his fist at his sister. "This is none of his business so keep your ruddy mouth shut!"

Dru rolled her eyes and continued. "Harry, Draco's never mentioned me because I'm an embarrassment to the family. I'm not a pure blood, even though we're twins. Draco doesn't express our Veela genes. I do. Therefore, I'm abnormal in respectable society. My family has gone to great lengths to ensure my concealment, especially since Draco and I are twins." Draco covered his face with his hand and groaned, muttering curses at his sister under his breath.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at Draco's discomfort and Harry's confusion. "Harry my boy. Twins are something of a misnomer as far as wizarding society is concerned. To carry two children in one pregnancy cheapens the pregnancy so to speak, so it is often found that old wizarding families hide their twins."

Harry continued to look confused and Severus explained with annoyance. "Look at the Weasley's, Potter. They have a set of twins, which along with their poverty, is one of the many reasons that they are looked down upon by the rest of the pure bloods."

"That and the fact that they are muggle-loving…" Draco began to mumble under his breath.

"Draco!" Severus chided him and then returned to Harry. "The Weasley's also demonstrate how rare it is to have a pure blooded female child. They have seven children, only one of which is a female—not very good odds, eh?"

Dru shook her head with displeasure. "So when a pure blooded female is born they are naturally promised to another pure blood to keep the blood lines going."

"Wait, Ginny?" Harry stammered.

Albus shook his head. "Miss Weasley is not betrothed. Her parents refrained from the usual rituals following a female child."

"It's more likely due to her family's position in society," Draco scoffed.

Harry ignored Draco, relieved about the news of Ginny, but then turned sadly to Drusilla. "But your family's ashamed of you?" he asked with uncertainty.

"No," Draco spat.

Sebastian shook his head at the rude boy. "It's not shame, but it's not pride either. It's just that they don't overtly mention her…"

Dumbledore took a sip of his hot tea and turned to Harry. "But she is important, vastly important. She will bare the child that will help you to defeat the Dark Lord." Turning to Draco, Albus answered his earlier question. "Yes, I'm afraid Severus won't have much of a choice, Draco. He will have to allow them to marry, or risk the ramifications of life without his grandchild."

Harry's eyes glazed over as he realized what the conversation between Dumbledore and Drusilla the night before had meant. Dru would bare a child and that child wanted to be born, soon. Harry snapped out of his reverie as he heard Sebastian chuckle.

"…And Merlin knows what will happen if we act against the prophesy," Sebastian mocked. Drusilla smacked the young man behind the head with reproach. "Hey, easy there. You broke my nose the last time you hit me!" Bash complained.

"You were trying to keep me away from the bludger!" Drusilla whined.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Dru, I was trying to prevent it from hitting you!"

"We were playing Quidditch, Bash! I would have hit it, and my team would have won…if I'd have been given the chance!"

"So now you're yelling at me for being a good beater?" Sebastian questioned her.

"No," Drusilla seethed, "I'm mad at you for getting between me and the bludger and taking a hit to the face for no good reason!" Harry looked questioningly at Draco who openly laughed at the image of his sister attacking her fiancé, but the couple paid no attention to the rude young man.

Sebastian put his arm around Drusilla's waist, "Well I couldn't risk it hitting you instead." He purred as she blushed.

"When did all this happen?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Last spring," Sebastian laughed as Drusilla sneered at him.

Dumbledore looked at the rowing couple knowingly. "Ah, your relationship would rival Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Weasley? You are comparing her to a Mudblood? My father would love that," he said with vehemence.

"Oh don't be such a wanker," Drusilla spat at her brother with annoyance.

Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Malfoy vs. Weasley, it is the way things are and always will be."

The group at the table snickered as Draco harrumphed and left the table hauntingly. Harry was surprised by the Potion Master's sense of humor and it's lack of acid, but decided against commenting on it. Instead he joined the rest of the group who had tucked into their meal quietly.

After the fiasco that was breakfast, Harry wanted some space to himself. He was still quite angry with Professors Dumbledore and Snape for lying to him and felt very confused about his new family and the prophecy that surrounded them. If he had been a bit less bold, Harry would have acted on his impulse to run to the Weasley's and forget that this had happened, but true to his Gryffindore nature, he stayed. He forced his anger and his insecurities into the spotlight of his mind and began to brood. His pout lead him outdoors to the lake where he sat and contemplated his situation. The sixteen year old was furious with his beloved teacher and unnerved by his hated professor. He felt weary of his brother's kindness and attention. He wished that Sirius had been there to comfort him, he wished that he was still in the dark, he wished for a great many things, but especially for privacy.


	6. Solitude and Splashing

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. Ignores HPB. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Solitude and Splashing

Harry spent much of the next few days alone feeling sorry for himself. He felt betrayed and angry for being lied to yet again, as well as delighted by the prospect of having a real brother. The odd combination of emotions left him tired and restless. He hardly slept at night and ate very little during the day. He shied away from conversations and activities and kept to himself as much as possible.

Oh his fifth day of vacation, Harry sat outside by the lake under his usual tree thinking. It was a rather warm day and as such, he soon saw four figures emerge from the castle and head for the lake. He hid himself behind the tree to avoid his companions and watched as they came into focus. Sebastian lead the group in his bright indigo swimming trunks as he ran down the lawns and dove, head first, into the lake.

The minute the brunette's head popped out of the water the Potion's Master's voice was heard shouting, "Sebastian! Get back up here and drink this potion or the squid will eat you alive!" Harry shuttered at his professor's voice and the anger that it touched in him. He wanted to run away from that voice and that feeling, but he was much too afraid of the likely conversation that would arise if he revealed himself to the others, so he leaned into the tree and continued to spy on the unaware group.

When Harry returned his gaze to the lake, he saw Sebastian begrudgingly return to the lawn where Drusilla and Draco were laying out blankets and a picnic basket. Dru laid out on one blanket wearing a little burgundy bikini and closed her eyes, ready for a day of sunbathing. Draco edged to the water with his olive swim trunks and dipped a foot in and quickly withdrew it, shivering.

"How on earth could you just jump into that?" the blonde asked Sebastian incredulously. "It's freezing!"

Severus arrived, wearing his typical black robes and thrust a potion into his son's hands. "Drink," he ordered. The voice continued to disturb Harry, but he suppressed his revulsion and watched as the small group interacted.

Sebastian laughed as he took and swallowed the potion handed to him by his father. "It's not cold, Draco, it's refreshing!" he laughed. With that, the boy canon balled back into the water, splashing the Malfoy heir, making him squeal like a girl. Harry smirked at the interaction, seeing that his brother was not fond of the blond.

Dru giggled. "The water's the same temperature as his blood, Draco, that's why he doesn't notice the cold." Draco laughed and Sebastian splashed again, this time aiming for Drusilla, but she shielded herself with a quick spell and the water bounced onto Draco. Again the blond shrieked and quickly wiped off the drops of water that landed on him.

"What is with you Snape's and your affinity for water, anyways?" Draco asked with distain.

Severus sat down next to his goddaughter and rolled his eyes at Draco. "We like to be clean…" came a snide reply.

Draco stiffened. "Right…with your hair… that's believable."

Harry scrunched his nose at the thought of his professor bathing and looked at his greasy hair, knowing that his attraction to water had nothing to do with cleanliness. Harry's thoughts were interrupted however, when the Potion's Master said, "You know I wear a fire retardant, Mr. Malfoy. Otherwise nitwits like Longbottom would have me bald by now."

Harry lost sight of the older man, as he lay back and relaxed against a blanket on the grass.

Draco sent his godfather an inquiring glance at his attire and Snape glared. Draco then shrugged and took one of Severus' potions. He grimaced at the taste and quickly headed for the lake to attack the splashing Sebastian. Harry's interest in his brother faded after watching him dunk Draco for the tenth time and he let his eyes wander over to his Potion's professor. Severus wore an amused smirk on his face as he watched the two boys in the lake and leaned into the blankets behind him.

Dru perked her head up at her companion and looked at Severus' attire. "Aren't you going to take off some of your layers?" she asked with a snicker.

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps, let me warm up first," he said smoothly as he began to relax. Harry's fair skin blanched at the thought of his professor in swim trunks and he turned his gaze to the grass as he continued to listen to the private conversation.

Drusilla sighed loudly. "Severus, I'm really worried about Bash," she began. "He's afraid that Harry hates him and that we've done the wrong thing in coming here." The older Snape raised his body to his elbows and stared out at his son rough housing in the water. Harry did the same, but watched with disbelief as the boy smiled and splashed. Dru continued. "Do you think Harry's ever going to talk to Bash?" she asked with concern.

Severus turned to face her, but caught sight of Harry. He quickly let his gaze fall to his goddaughter, letting the boy think that he was still hidden from view. Using this knowledge to his advantage, the Potion's Master began. "I'm not sure what Potter will do, Drusilla. He is quite sensitive and may be too angry to approach his brother at this time."

"But Bash is giving up everything for him," Dru groaned. "He's risking his own life as well as yours for his little brother."

"But Harry doesn't know that Dru," Snape said calculatingly. "He does not see the sacrifices that are being made by others. He only feels the pain of what is happening to him and is focusing on that."

"But Bash gave up being an Auror and he's risking your life by being here. What if the Dark Lord captures him or you? Will he hurt Bash? What about Harry?" she asked as fear crept into her voice.

Snape looked up at the sunny sky overhead. "Sebastian claims that he wants this more than anything. He's willing to make these sacrifices and I must let him. I do not believe that the Dark Lord will do anything to my child, as long as he only knows about half of his lineage. As long as Mr. Potter keeps his mouth shut, we should all be safe."

Harry released the breath he had been holding as he listened to the two talk. He had never even considered what Sebastian had given up for him and he certainly hadn't thought about his professor's safety. There was a definite reason for all of the secrecy surrounding them—Voldemort would kill Sebastian to hurt Severus and Harry. He could also kill Severus for being a traitor and sleeping with James Potter and baring his son. Harry's mind began to reel and he leaned back upon the tree and focused on the conversation before him.

Dru let out a relieved sob and sat up next to Severus and gave him a hug. Severus looked uncomfortable and glanced around, catching Harry watching him from behind the tree.

Harry shrank back, hoping to avoid his professor's angry glare, but it was too late, he had been caught. He heard all of Dru's concerns and now knew what was at risk, for his brother, his professor, and himself. Harry's uncertain feelings for his brother were solidifying into those of caring and his anger at the secrecy was dulled, even if temporarily. Harry watched as Severus stood slowly and his body visibly stiffened.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sebastian shouted at his father, dunking Draco under the water.

"No. I think I'll head back to the castle," Severus said, his steely voice cool. Sebastian resigned himself to his father's decision and let Draco up to breath with a splash.

Drusilla looked at the Professor suspiciously. "What's up Severus? You've gotten all wonky on us…"

Severus sniffed and his warm exchange with his goddaughter dissolved. "It amazes me that you are able to use slang from two different countries, but are unable to formulate two sentences without it." Dru rolled her eyes and Severus continued. "I'm in the presence of students, Drusilla, and therefore I have an image to maintain."

Dru a followed the Potion's Master's gaze to Harry's spot near the tree. Harry positioned himself to run, but stopped when he saw that Drusilla held no malice in her eyes. He cautiously stood and walked over to the couple to apologize.

"Training to take over my job?" Severus sneered as Harry stood before him. Draco and Sebastian were in the lake splashing, oblivious to the scene on the grass.

Harry's temper was rising and he couldn't resist his professor's bait. "Sorry, Sir, but I'm not smarmy enough to do that," he shot back with heavy sarcasm.

Drusilla's cheerful face fell and Potion's Master stepped closer to Harry. "Don't get shirty with me Potter!" he shouted. "I am still a professor at this institution and you will treat me with the respect that I am owed."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed and his blood boiled. "I don't owe you anything, you greasy git! You've lied to me for sixteen years and kept me away from my brother just to save your own face. You treat me like shite in every class and single me out for detentions as much as possible. You don't show me any respect, so why should I extend the courtesy to you?"

Dru's eyes widened with shock and she stood and screamed to Sebastian, "Bash!" Sebastian dropped Draco and turned to face his betrothed. "Stop pissing around out there and come in!" Dru shouted with worry as the Potion's Master and the Boy-Who-Lived fumed at each other.

Sebastian popped next to Dru within seconds, leaving a curious Draco to swim back to shore by himself. "Thanks," she sighed, but Bash didn't hear her, he was focused on his father.

"Dad?" he whispered, but received no reply. "You having a bit of a row with Harry?" he continued cautiously.

Severus turned sharply and faced his son. "Bit of a row?" he said coolly. "No. I'll see to it that he is expelled."

Sebastian coughed with surprise, "Dad, be reasonable!"

Severus glared, "I am being reasonable. That brat has insulted me for the last time…"

At this, Draco arrived sopping wet from the lake. "Finally!" the male Malfoy shouted. "It's about time Potter was kicked out of school. Just because he's Harry Bloody Potter doesn't mean that he's above the rules. " This statement jolted Severus, who realized that he was once again taking his anger at James out on Harry. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself and realized the consequences of his actions.

Dru shook her head. "Draco, you're not helping."

"I don't intend to," Draco smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest menacingly.

Severus waved the two off and turned back to Harry, his steely mask replaced by one of regret. "Mister Potter," he began. "I… I will refrain from discussing this with the Headmaster, if you agree to do the same." Harry looked at his professor with confusion, but nodded in consent. "Good," Severus clipped and turned to Malfoy. "Now Draco, why don't you join me in the Potion's lab, I have some new Asclepiads incarnate that I'd like to use in a shielding potion and could use some help harvesting it."

Draco glowed at the invitation. "That sounds great professor!" he said with genuine intrigue. Severus gave Sebastian a droll smile and headed for the castle with his robes billowing behind him. Draco glared one last time for good measure at Harry and then quickly took a towel from the blankets at his feet and followed his godfather.

Sebastian, Harry, and Drusilla stared at one another, but each was too apprehensive to speak first. After several minutes of standing and staring, Dru gave up and sat down on the blankets, refusing to let a small argument ruin her day. She sighed, "What a suck up," referring to her brother and turned away from the boys. Her look of determination was not lost on Sebastian and he began to smile and wipe himself off with a towel. Harry watched the couple interact, but added nothing to their unspoken conversation and began to stare at the grass to avoid his sibling.

When Sebastian could no longer take the silence, he sat down, opened the forgotten picnic basket and took out some orange juice, offering some to Dru and Harry. Dru shook her head at the offered beverage and stretched out, facing the sun. Harry however willingly took a glass and hovered above his brother to drink it.

"You could sit down, you know," Sebastian smirked as Harry awkwardly drank.

Harry refused to sit, his legs wouldn't budge. Bash saw this refusal as a personal attack and his blood began to boil. "Harry, I'm not going to bite and I don't want to fight with you, but we're never going to get to know each other if you keep running away from me."

Drusilla bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should stay and be a part of the conversation or leave the boys alone to talk. Harry answered her quarry for her as he curtly said, "I'm not running away from anyone…" His tone was sharp and sounded as thought he was ready to fight. Dru saw Bash flinch and she decided to stay and interfere if their argument got too heated.

Sebastian shook his head at his brother's response. "You sure as Hell could have fooled me! I've tried to talk to you every time I see you and all I get are one-word responses and then you disappear. I mean God, Harry, should I have kept you in the dark? Would you have preferred not to know me? Have I done the wrong thing?"

"No!" Harry pleaded. "I grateful that you told me, but I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around all of this." Harry was practically shaking with fear that his newfound family would abandon him and he had to stop speaking for a moment to collect himself. After calming down he sat across from Bash and faced him with a look of appreciation in his eyes. "I've spent most of my life as the unwanted savior of the wizarding world and now somebody wants to get to know me—Harry. It's kind of a big deal. No one, except Sirius, Hagrid, Hermione and Ron, has ever wanted to get to know me. Everyone is always too busy trying to catch a glimpse of The-Boy-Who-Lived. So I'm not really used to this… Please don't feel bad, or like you've done something wrong, I'm just, overwhelmed. I really do want to get to know you, I'm just going through a lot right now."

Sebastian nodded and put a comforting hand on Harry's knee. "My dad told me that you lost your Godfather last year, I'm sorry. That anniversary alone was probably enough to drive you mental and then I barge in with all of my baggage… You must be going crazy."

Harry smiled weakly. "No, I'm just… sad. I miss Sirius. He would have hit the roof with all of this—he hated your dad—but he would have looked out for me. I could always talk to him. We were friends." A small tear dripped down Harry's face and his ears turned pink with embarrassment. Sebastian saw the tear and looked down causing an awkward silence to cloud them.

The silence was broken however, when Drusilla let out a muffled sob from behind Bash. "Oh Harry," she sighed as she sat up, crawled over and through her arms around him.

Harry sat frozen in shock at the female Malfoy's assault. He had never been very good with crying girls and Dru was no exception. Sebastian affectionately shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting his brother know that this was not uncommon for his fiancé.

"Dru," Sebastian admonished, "Stop it or you'll scare him off." Drusilla sniffed and leaned back, taking her arms off Harry.

"Sorry," she apologized shyly. "I just… it's so… awful."

Harry tilted his head and gave her a crocked smile. "Naw, it's not so bad. I mean, yeah I lost my godfather and that's hard, but I think I can get used to having you and Sebastian around." Harry elevated his face and stared face to face with his future sister-in-law and said bashfully, "It's kind of nice to have people in my life who care about me." Drusilla grinned widely and took Sebastian's hand in her own for comfort. "Besides," Harry continued. "I should be the one apologizing to you." Dru shot him a curious glance and Harry explained, "I overheard your conversation with the greasy git."

Dru's face fell. "Oh…" she said despondently.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you, but I was afraid that if I came out of my hiding place, the old man would skin me alive," Harry said with sincerity.

Sebastian strained to smile. "He won't hurt you, Harry. He's been protecting you for a long time now, you're too important for him to hurt."

Harry looked at his brother with disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're more then just a prophesy to him," Dru said eagerly.

Harry continued to stare at the two with skepticism and Sebastian finally burst. "Harry, think for a few minutes! Dad's protected you and has been protecting you since long before you were even born. He's helped you at every turn of events during your school years—hell, he's practically the reason that you're here today!" Harry shot his brother a disbelieving glance and Sebastian fumed. "He told very few people about his relationship with our dad, which ensured that your mum and dad could even be together. This also protected you from Death Eaters and Voldemort, Harry."

Harry's eyes bulged out with confusion. "What? I don't understand. How could his silence protect me?"

"There are wizarding common laws, Harry, that would have made James Severus' husband by virtue of Sebastian's birth," Drusilla explained. "In essence, by producing a child they would have been considered a married couple and therefore, James couldn't have married your Mum and had you," she said slowly.

"Whoa…" Harry sighed. "So Professor Snape could have prevented my parents from marrying?"

"Yep," Sebastian sighed.

"Does that mean that he is technically like a step parent to me?" Harry asked with recoil.

Sebastian cringed. "No Harry. He never claimed our dad as his husband and he never could claim you as his child, that's not under the law."

"Not that I wanted him to prevent my parents from marrying, but why didn't he?" Harry asked with suspicion.

Sebastian sighed and bit his lower lip as he thought of a way to explain this to his brother. "I'm not really sure, but I'd like to think it was because he really loved our dad and wanted him to be happy."

Harry's eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry, but I have a hard time seeing your dad in love," Harry said after a few minutes.

"Well, he was," Sebastian said with a hint of resentment in his voice. "I grew up hearing about every good thing my other father ever did. Dad's never said a bad thing about James Potter, I don't think he could."

Harry laughed with mirth. "Trust me, he can say bad stuff about my father and he does."

"What?" Sebastian asked with doubt.

"The reason I have so many problems with your dad is that he is constantly telling me how I'm just like my father and how bad my father was," Harry explained.

Sebastian shook his head with disbelief. "No, Harry, he wouldn't."

Harry grunted. "Yes, Sebastian, he would, could, and does."

"Well, he's never done it to me," Sebastian said with annoyance.

"Yeah, well be glad. Because that's his favorite topic to discuss with me," Harry said darkly.

Sebastian stood and a pained expression filled his face as his temper flared. "Harry, I know you hate my dad, but could you do me a favor and not flaunt it to my face. I really do want this to work out with us, but I can't handle you talking him down all the time."

Harry's face fell and he watched as Sebastian strode off without warning. The day's sunshine seemed to go with him and a dark cloud settled over the pond. Drusilla sighed, closed her eyes, and wrinkled her face in disgust.

"What was that?" Harry asked her as he stood to watch his brother disappear into the castle.

Dru relaxed her face and took a deep breath, pulling the blanket up from the ground and around her shoulders. "Harry, you don't understand. Please sit down and let me try to explain this to you." Harry eyed her suspiciously, but sat and Drusilla continued. "Sebastian is like his father in many ways, proud, unyielding, and very powerful. He always looks for logic and reason in everything—if it doesn't see it with his own eyes or it doesn't come out of a book or from a theory, he doesn't believe in it."

"Sounds like Hermione…" Harry interjected.

"So I've heard," Dru smiled. "He also rarely apologizes or admits he's wrong and he'll never cry in front of you. That being said, though, he's very much his own person. He refuses to live in fear and won't live up to the expectations that society has for him. Did you know that he wanted to be an Auror? Sebastian, an heir to the Snape family fortune wanted to work for a living to help bring down the Dark Lord."

"Wow," Harry mumbled as a raindrop landed on his glasses. "But why is he so angry with me?"

"You openly hate his dad, the man he respects and loves more then anything in the world," Dru clarified. "It would be like me saying crap about Sirius or your parents."

"Oh," Harry said with understanding. "I'm basically doing to him what his dad does to me…" Drusilla nodded.

"Oi…" Harry sighed as the sprinkling rain began to pour down on him. Dru and Harry abruptly stopped their conversation and began picking up the blankets and picnic basket so that they could head for the castle.

Drusilla shot Harry a reassuring smile as the two reached the doors to Hogwarts. "Don't worry, Harry. He's a good man and he loves you, no matter what. Just try to be a little less negative about his dad and things will work out, I promise."

With that, Dru whisked herself up the stairs and left poor Harry in the hall looking lost and bemused.


	7. Conversations

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. No HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: Conversations

Harry stood in the entrance to Hogwarts soaked with water and confusion. His brain was too addled to handle all of the information being thrown at him. It was his brother that had rescued him from a summer with the Dursley's… He had a brother… Said brother was risking his own safety and his dreams to help him, a complete stranger… Secrets were being revealed and lies uncovered…

It was too much. Harry felt like he was undeserving, no one had ever risked so much for him before. The lies that had been told to him and the secrets that were kept hidden from him were all unraveling and his world was changing. Harry pondered all of this as he walked through the corridors of the school toward his new room in the dungeons.

His mind was swimming with so much information, in fact, that he completely lost sight of the dark figure in front of him and walked right into the other man.

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he bounced off a firm black mass of robes. He did not have to look up to know that the person before him was his most hated professor.

Severus grunted and moved aside to continue walking away, but Harry grabbed the man's arm, remembering Sebastian's words--_"Dad's protected you and has been protecting you since long before you were even born. He's helped you at every turn of events during your school years—hell, he's practically the reason that you're here today!"_

Harry took a slow deep breath as his professor removed himself from his grip. "What do you want Potter?" Snape demanded.

Harry bit his lip to hold back the scathing remark that hissed on his tongue. Standing tall and remaining firm, Harry quickly said, "You don't have to keep up the image of the hated Potion's Professor. Sebastian and Drusilla told me… everything." Harry paused as he let the ramifications of his confession sink into his professor. "I had no idea what you'd done for me and I'm sorry that I was rude and insulted you."

Severus stood still and gaped at the Boy Who Lived. "Excuse me?" he finally asked with more then a little shock tainting his voice.

Harry blushed under the scrutiny. "I said that I'm sorry for being rude to you."

Severus waved him off. "Yes, yes. I heard all that," he said quickly. "What I want to know is what my son told you."

Harry swallowed the rising lump in his throat, fearing that he had somehow gotten Sebastian in trouble with his father. "I… he… he said that you've been protecting me for years and that I owe you my life."

Severus squinted at the raven-haired boy. "I beg your pardon, Potter, but that is hardly news."

Harry sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Maybe not to you, but it was to me!" Severus arched an eyebrow in question and Harry continued. "Drusilla explained that if it hadn't been for you, my parents would have never even been allowed to marry."

Severus' gaunt features turned green. "Oh dear God…" he muttered and then began looking around him at the walls, apprehensively. "We'd better take this conversation into my quarters Mr. Potter," he quickly ordered, dragging Harry behind him through a portrait of a simmering cauldron.

Within a minute, Harry stood surprised within his most hated professor's quarters. The rooms were not at all what he had expected. They were, of course, decorated in Slytherin green, but the plush furniture and rich woodwork added an ease and comfort that Harry could not imagine Snape having. Severus led him to an overstuffed sofa and he fell upon it as his professor sat in a high backed leather chair. Harry sat tense on the couch as Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"Harry," Severus began tentatively, "Drusilla and Sebastian should not have said what they did about me. Yes I kept Sebastian's birth a secret, but that didn't really have anything to do with your being born." Harry, innately aware of being called by his given name looked upon his professor with confused wonder and Snape continued. "You were meant to be, Harry. Just as Sebastian was meant to be born, so were you. The prophesy of your birth came soon after Sebastian's birth. Yes I was initially angry and hurt, but I knew that I could not say anything to prevent you from being born, you are too important."

Harry's mouth dropped in surprise. His professor's kind demeanor and admissions were too much. He simply sat, slumped against Snape's couch waiting for him to speak again.

Severus took Harry's silence as understanding and continued. "I lived with Albus after Sebastian's birth and I was privy to much of the information that he gathered. My head knew how important you were, even if my heart protested…" Severus shook his head, clearing it of his romanticized thoughts as he stared at the son of his lost love. Remembering that Harry was there to apologize, Severus quickly changed the topic of conversation away from his love life and onto the young Potter. "I am sorry that I lost my temper with you today, it was wrong of me to fight with you, it's just habit at this point."

Harry grinned cheekily in agreement. "Yeah, about that," he began, "Sebastian says that I have to try to be nicer to you and I agreed to try, but I need a favor from you."

Severus smirked cockily and Harry continued. "Could you lay off the comments about my father?" Snape cringed. "I mean, I know that I remind you of him, but your constant jabs provoke me to fight and I just… I'm really trying to make this work with my brother, but he won't have anything to do with me if I keep fighting with you. So could you try to work with me here?'

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away from Harry. "I'll try Mr. Potter, but I promise nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "A good way to begin might be to stop with the 'Mr. Potter' and call me Harry—you know to help you remember that I'm not my father."

"As you wish, Harry," Severus said standing and walking towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Headmaster to speak with." Harry stood quickly and left the cozy chambers for his own rooms and some solitude.

Harry had not been in his new room for an hour when Sebastian began knocking on his door. "Harry," he called out, "Are you in there?"

Harry opened the door slowly and his older brother walked in crassly and took a seat on his bed. "Make yourself at home…" Harry muttered sarcastically. Sebastian snorted with indifference and stared up at his little brother.

"So Drusilla's just spent the past hour yelling at me," he said ironically. Harry couldn't suppress a small chuckle. "Oh you find that funny do you?" Sebastian smirked. "Well you ought to love the fact that as I was walking down here I bumped into my dad who also laid into me about talking to you."

Harry stopped laughing. "He what?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"He yelled at me for telling you about the wizarding common laws," Sebastian clarified.

Harry sighed with relief. "Oh, so he didn't tell you that we talked?"

Sebastian furrowed his brow, exactly like his father. "No…"

"Well, we did and we're going to try and treat each other better, for you," Harry said succinctly.

Sebastian's face lit up with a wide grin. "Harry that's bloody fantastic!" he shouted.

Harry mussed with his hair and shrugged as Sebastian threw punches of joy into the air. After several minutes, Harry walked over to his brother and sat down across from him on the bed.

"Dru said you gave up being an Auror for me," Harry said quietly.

Sebastian frowned, "Bloody meddling bird!" he shouted with frustration. Harry cringed and his face drooped with regret. Sebastian instantly stopped berating his girlfriend and faced his younger brother. He coughed and looked away from Harry after a minute, "I figured you were more important."

Harry smiled. "Your dad said the same thing…"

Sebastian smiled, "This apple didn't fall far from the tree, I'm afraid…"

Harry shook his head with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Dad," Sebastian said with a somber note, "We have to talk about how we're going to keep him safe."

"Huh?" Harry asked with uncertainty.

"Harry, Dad is still working for Voldemort. He's still leading his double life and has to keep his private life a secret. This is where you, Dru, Draco and I come in. My existence is no secret to the Dark Lord, but my parentage is. He has no idea that I am also James Potter's son."

"And you trust Draco with this secret?" Harry asked with disbelief.

Sebastian shrugged. "He's a big pain in the arse, but he loves his sister and she loves me, so he keeps his trap shut."

Harry glanced warily at his brother's trust of Draco, but continued with his questioning. "How does no one know about my dad?"

Sebastian smiled. "Dad and Mr. Malfoy basically fed the evil git a lie about how Dad doesn't know who my real father is…"

"Malfoy helped your dad?" Harry asked with disbelief.

Sebastian grinned. "Couldn't have his daughter's betrothed die before they married could he?" Harry shook his head and Bash continued. "Lucius lied along with Dad and now no one knows who my other father is."

"How does that work?" Harry interrupted.

Bash shook his head with embarrassment. "Listen Harry, my dad has a reputation for being well… um… kind of… promiscuous."

Harry looked at his brother's earnest face and began to laugh whole-heartedly. "No way!" he shouted, "There is no way that anyone would want to have…. ew… your dad."

Sebastian blushed at the thought, but quickly remembered his mission. "Well, it doesn't matter if they do or don't. What matters is that Voldemort thinks they do and therefore buys the lie. This is what keeps me and my father safe from his wrath, Harry. If he knew where I came from—we'd both be dead faster than fairy's fly."

Harry's delight crashed as he thought of what this meant for his relationship with his brother. "So does this mean that I have to keep us being brothers a secret?"

Bash nodded. "Yeah. We're going to tell the Order and you can tell your two best friends, but that's it Harry. Too many people know as it is and we can't risk exposure, otherwise, we'll all be dead."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So what'll we do when school starts?" he asked sadly.

"We'll have lot's of detentions and DA meetings together. Don't worry, I've just got you into my life, I'm not going letting you out!" Bash said, pushing Harry back against the wall.

"Thanks," Harry blushed. "And I really do promise to try harder with Professor Snape. I don't hate him, honest, he just knows how to get under my skin."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Sebastian chuckled. "Dru knows every one of my buttons to push."

"But you love her?" Harry asked with intrigue.

"Yep. I love her, she makes me crazy, but what can I say, I'm a tool…" Sebastian chuckled.

As the two siblings talked in the Slytherin dungeons, the Malfoy twins argued in the small apartment just below Gryffindor tower.

"Why did you have to egg them on, Draco?" Drusilla shouted as she paced around the hearth. "Couldn't you leave them alone?"

"No as a matter of fact, I couldn't," Draco sneered from the couch. "It's too much bloody fun to watch them fight…"

"Draco," Dru said warningly, "Sebastian can't handle watching them argue like that. It tears him up inside."

"Oh boo hoo…" Draco deadpanned as he stood and walked over to his little sister. Drusilla shot him a scathing look and Draco rolled his eyes and softened. "So why is it my problem anyway?"

"Because you love me and you love Severus and you want us to be happy," Drusilla began, but Draco cut her off.

"Fighting with Potter makes Severus happy, so I'm doing exactly what I should."

Dru's eyes narrowed. "Draco, stop being a bloody tosser! You know as well as I do that Severus is holding onto his life by a thread. He needs Sebastian to give him hope to stay alive. If our godfather keeps arguing with Harry, Bash will be forced to choose sides and if he turns his back on his father, even if it's just for a moment, Severus'll give up and we'll lose him and with him, the war."

Draco smiled sweetly. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked coyly.

Drusilla's eyes flashed with hatred and she walked towards the front door. "Get out!" she shouted. "Get out of here and leave me the Hell alone. I won't have you near me if you're going to support the Dark Lord and follow the footsteps of our parents. I won't have it! Get out!"

Draco huffed out of the apartment in silence, but winced when he heard Dru slam the door shut against him.

"Sodding prick! I hate you, you dumb arse!" he heard her scream from within. Draco

shuttered and began the walk down to the dungeons.

As he descended the stairs he saw Harry Potter and Sebastian Snape.

"Draco," Sebastian greeted him warmly, "How was your afternoon?"

"Fine," Draco scoffed, "But you'd better go deal with your fiancé because she's madder then Hell."

Sebastian sighed and hung his head. "What did you do to her now?"

Draco grinned darkly. "I just acquainted her with some facts, that's all…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. "I'd better go talk to her alone for a minute. Why don't you meet us in the Great Hall for dinner?"

Harry nodded complacently as Sebastian brushed past Draco and scurried up to Drusilla. Once his brother was out of his view, Harry's serene mask fell and he glared at Malfoy. "What did you really do, Malfoy?" he demanded.

Draco batted his eyes innocently. "Nothing. Really. I simply reminded her of my role in all of this."

Harry's glare softened with confusion. "What role?" he asked curiously.

Draco smoothed back a piece of his platinum hair and began walking down the stairs. "We all have roles to play, Potter," he said coolly.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

Draco looked at the darkened halls around them. "Your father, my father, my godfather, you, me, we all play our roles in life. You're the hero, I'm the evil twit, your father was the rebel, my father is the goon, and my godfather is the spy. We all have roles in this world. It's time you stuck to yours and actually do what you're supposed to." With that, Draco left Harry in the Dungeons, alone and acutely confused.


	8. A Visit with Narcissa

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details . No HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: A Visit With Narcissa

It took Sebastian three weeks to convince Drusilla to speak to her brother after their argument. She refused to talk about what he said to her and insisted that Draco wasn't worth her time or energy. Unfortunately for Dru, at the beginning of July, Draco received a letter from St Mungos asking him to join his mother for tea. The letter was very formal and had been sent by hospital staff who were worried about Mrs. Malfoy. Draco begrudgingly shared the letter with his sister and the two agreed to visit their mother.

They flooed to St Mungos the following day. The large hospital was calm and sterile and made the squabbling siblings uncomfortable and quiet. They found their mother sitting on a sofa gazing at a mirror in the ward for those afflicted by the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The beautiful Narcissa smiled at herself in the mirror and did not acknowledge her children's entrance on the ward.

Drusilla looked at her mother with strangled sadness. "Ahh, some things never change," she said sarcastically as she eyed the mirror. "She still acts like I don't exist."

Draco glared at his sister. "Well her name doesn't mean selfish for nothing, Dru."

Drusilla glared menacingly at her brother and he continued. "Things have changed little sister, she's crazy now and you surely can't still resent her for sending you away."

"Bugger that," Drusilla scoffed. "I can bloody well hate her till the day I die for ignoring me my entire life."

Draco rolled his eyes as approached his mother cautiously. "Mum?" he said softly.

Narcissa did not answer, nor did her eyes stray from the mirror before her. A black nurse dressed all in white saw the young people with Narcissa and approached them.

"May I help you?" she asked them sweetly.

Draco shook his head no, but Drusilla said, "Yes, please. Draco got a letter from some of the staff who said they were concerned for my… for Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh yes," the nurse smiled, "I wrote the letter. My name is Katherine and I am Mrs. Malfoy's primary nurse. I'm worried because she has become fixated with her mirror. She has always had very little company, but lately she has been withdrawing further into her own world. I know that at this point in time we have no treatments for her condition, but we try to help her to live a somewhat meaningful life and now… she won't even do that."

"I don't understand what the problem is," Draco said in his most pretentious voice. "So she plays with her mirror. She's always had it by her side, even before she went crazy. What's the big deal?"

Katherine frowned. "I guess it's best if I show you," she said morosely as she took the mirror from Narcissa.

The once stately Mrs. Malfoy sprung to her feet and began screaming for her mirror. "Mirror!" she shouted. "Mirror!" she screamed again as she began clawing at Katherine for her prized possession. Draco and Drusilla both cringed with heartache at their mother's cries and single-minded behavior. Draco held his sister's hand and she wiped away a tear as nurse Katherine gave Narcissa the mirror and she instantly calmed and sat back on the sofa.

"We can't do anything with her unless she has the mirror and she's begun to refuse to eat and drink. We're concerned that she'll hurt someone or herself without her mirror and yet she refuses to take care of herself when she has it. It's almost like she's standing watch, waiting to see if something happens to her reflection."

Drusilla wrapped her arms around herself and Draco took a deep cleansing breath. "Has my aunt, Andromeda Tonks, suggested anything for my mum?" he asked nervously.

Katherine smiled. "She would like to keep Mrs. Malfoy at home, with her. Narcissa does seem to do better with her sister around."

"Is there any reason that she hasn't taken mu…Mrs. Malfoy home with her?" Drusilla asked softly.

"She said that she wanted to make sure it was okay with her nephew before she took any action," Katherine explained.

"Well, she's mum's legal guardian and I have no problem with it, so I'll tell my aunt to take her," Draco said nonchalantly.

Katherine smiled, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," and walked away from the small family.

Draco turned to his mother and kissed her cheek as she stared blankly into the mirror. "Goodbye Mum, see you in a few weeks." Draco walked away and looked meaningfully at his little sister.

Drusilla swallowed her anger and her grief and walked up to her mother and took her free hand in her own. "Goodbye Mother," she whispered in Narcissa's ear. "I hope to see you soon." Dru kissed her mother's cheek and placed her hand back on her lap. Draco reached out to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked out of the ward to the floos.

Narcissa continued to stare at her mirror and smile as she watched her children leave St. Mungos and arrive safely at Hogwarts.

For those of you that didn't catch the hint, Narcissa is watching Drusilla and Draco through the mirror and that is why she's obsessed with it!


	9. Meeting Molly

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. NO HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Meeting Molly

After receiving word from Andramada that Narcissa was adjusting well to living with her and her husband, Draco accepted an invitation to spend the rest of his vacation with his aunt, uncle and mother. Harry and Sebastian did not miss Draco's presence and heard from him only when he wrote howlers to his sister to remind her to visit. Severus had consented for Dru and Bash to marry at the end of summer and there was much to do, so occasionally Drusilla would disappear for meetings with her brother, aunt, and mother, allowing the boys some one on one time together.

The summer continued with Harry learning bits and pieces about his brother and future sister-in-law through conversations and arguments. Harry found himself drawn to the couple, reveling in their attention and genuine interest in him. The three spent most of their days playing Quidditch and other games, planning the wedding, and just getting to know each other. They all revealed their interesting up bringings and compared relatives. The fact that Dru and Bash had similar experiences with Harry endeared them to him all the more.

Harry and Sebastian quickly found out that their similarities extended beyond their secretive childhoods as they had much in common. Both were avid Quidditch players and enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sebastian was introspective, like Harry, but more inquisitive and had a drive to learn that would have rivaled Hermione Granger. He enjoyed American muggle music and played piano. Harry loved his brother's inappropriate sense of humor and was highly amused by his fiancé, Drusilla. The two had a chemistry that shot electricity through every room they were in. They were not overtly physical or intimate, but there was this tangible connection that illustrated their genuine affection for one another. They were very playful and argued a great deal, but it was all out of love. The couple was very similar to Ron and Hermione and for Harry, it felt like home.

This comfort extended into Harry's psyche and he was visibly more relaxed and healthy. After two weeks of getting to know each other, Harry had taken residence in his brother's chambers and was sharing his life with the couple. They were all eager to make up for lost time and were disappointed as the summer wore on and their time together was cut short.

Before long, it was July 15th and time for Harry to leave for the Burrow to spend his birthday with the Weasley's. While he was excited to be reunited with his friends, Harry found it difficult to leave Sebastian and Dru. Finally, the morning he was to leave, Harry requested that Professor Dumbledore ask if Mrs. Weasley could host the couple as well. Albus thought it was a fine idea, as long as Severus consented. The Potions Master agreed to the child's wish and soon the group was following Dumbledore to his office to speak with Molly. 

The Headmaster through some floo powder into his fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!"

Molly Weasley's head popped into the green flames. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, is something wrong?" she asked with genuine concern. "Is Harry alright?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "No Molly, no. Young Harry is fine, but has a request of you for his birthday…"

Molly's hands flew up in the air. "Of course!" she cheered. "What is it?"

"Well he was wondering if some friends could come with him for the week," Dumbledore explained.

"Friends?" Molly asked with suspicion.

"Yes, friends. Harry's had quite an interesting summer here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said winking.

Molly's face darkened with fierce protection and she pushed herself through the flames to Dumbledore's office. "What have you done to the boy now?" she accused him through the flames. Albus shook his head and motioned to the other guests in the room. Molly squinted and then threw some floo powder into the flames and flooed into the room. She saw Severus Snape and a young blonde, but then her attention was drawn to the dark featured young man sitting next to the girl. She took one good look at him and fainted.

Snape roused Mrs. Weasley with a potion and he and Albus explained the situation to her. She stared up at the boys with tears in her eyes. "Oh Severus, how could you!" she sobbed taking Harry's hand in her own. "Why would you even bother telling him now? It's cruel, simply cruel!"

Severus scowled at the old matron as Harry wearily looked at Sebastian. "I wanted to tell him ma'am," Sebastian started. "I wanted to keep him out of his crazy aunt's house and I wanted to have the opportunity to get to know him. We've spent our entire summer together and we're both working hard to be a family."

Molly clutched her chest. "But why now?" she sniffed.

"I'm more prepared to deal with the outcome," Sebastian said slowly. "I have graduated from school and will be a professor here at Hogwarts. And Harry's older now and he has more skills with defense. And… well… he needs me. He really doesn't have anyone anymore, does he?"

"Of course he does!" Molly snapped. "He has Professor Dumbledore, he has his friends and he has my family."

"Yes, but legally speaking, he also has me," Sebastian sighed. "I'm of age and can act as his guardian."

Molly paled. "Oh…"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled. "I'm happy, really, I am. I've had a great summer and I would like to keep Sebastian and Dru around. Do you think it would be alright if my brother and his fiancé came to the Burrow with me for my birthday?" Harry asked.

Molly swallowed. "Yes, Harry dear, if you really want them they are welcome." Molly then turned to Sebastian. "Harry's been our honorary seventh son for years now…"

"Seven?" Sebastian questioned with awe. "I've always heard of the famous Weasley family, but I thought there were more children…"

"Well, with Ginny we have eight," Molly explained.

"Eight children!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yes," Molly said, a bit perturbed. "And then there's three in-laws and two grandchildren…"

"Good god!" Sebastian interrupted her, "You must be one Hell of a woman…" Molly blushed a deep crimson and Harry smiled.

"Sebastian!" Snape criticized, "Language!"

Sebastian winced, "Sorry Dad…"

Harry suppressed a chuckle at the interaction of father and son—as his older brother was eighteen and of legal age to do as he liked. As he inspected his brother one more time, he reveled in the thought that Sebastian was not judgmental of the Weasley's.

Mrs. Weasley gazed upon the Snape men with a look of disbelief. Then she looked at the insecure young woman in front of her and frowned. "So dear, who are you?"

Harry took Dru by the hand and led her to Molly's chair. "Mrs. Molly Weasley, may I present Miss Drusilla Narcissa Malfoy."

Molly's jaw dropped with shock. "But I thought that Draco was the only Malfoy heir. Arthur has never mentioned a girl before."

Dru smirked with understanding. "Yes, well father does not mention me in polite society. His heir is Draco, so naturally he is the important child. I'm just the girl promised to his god-son…" Molly nodded in understanding. Then Dru said, in earnest, "I do not share my family's opinions about you or your family though, Ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley let a small tear fall down her face. "Oh dear, you and Sebastian are very welcome in my home," she burst. Molly then turned her attention to Severus. "Professor Snape, I was not aware that you subscribed to the aristocratic ideation of arranged marriages."

Snape cringed. "I do not, Madame, but in this case, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Molly asked with concern.

Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes, Molly. Sybil Trelawney prophesized their marriage years ago…" As he spoke the words, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Fred and George could be heard through the flames hollering for Molly at the Burrow. Albus stood and went to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly dear, this is not really the time for this conversation. I can assure you that Severus, Lucius, and I have tried to free the children from the contract formed by the Ministry after the prophecy, but to no avail. Sebastian and Drusilla are reconciled to the idea. They are quite a good match, as I'm sure you'll see when they stay at your house. They have a relationship akin to that of your youngest son and Miss Granger."

Molly eyed the old man with suspicion and sighed, "Fine Albus." She turned to the teenagers. "You want to go first, Harry?"

Harry nodded, shrinking his trunk and pulling it into the flames as he called out to the Burrow and disappeared.

Molly turned to Severus. "If any of the children need you they can owl you or floo back to Hogwarts." Snape nodded and Molly flooed out of the office.

Drusilla gave her godfather a quick peck on the cheek, "Just tell Draco I'm with Bash, he won't care as long as he doesn't know where we're at. See you in a few days!" she shouted as she flooed away.

Sebastian shook his head. "She's nutters."

Severus snorted, "I agree," he said as he gave his son a hug and handed him floo powder. "Please owl or fire-call me if you need me."

"Okay. Bye Dad!" Sebastian said as he melted into the flames.


	10. Educating the Weasely's

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. AU ignores HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Educating the Weasley's

Sebastian arrived at the Burrow with a sudden drop on the floor. His pristine robes were covered in soot, but he didn't cast a cleansing charm, as he was too busy taking in his surroundings and listening to all the shouting. Sebastian stood in the living room of the most haphazardly put together home he had ever seen. There were five floors, all of which were stacked magically and precariously above the first. As Bash looked around he heard the piercing voices of the Weasley's.

"You brought," Fred started.

"…a Malfoy here!" George completed.

"Yes," Molly said calmly.

"How come I never knew Lucius had a daughter?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm the female heir," Drusilla explained with a tinge of frustration.

"Malfoy has a sister," Ron complained, "I can't believe there's more of them!"

"So are you as big of a pain as your brother?" Ginny asked aggressively.

This was all that Sebastian could take; he quickly stood and raised his wand. "Back off!" he shouted, "Or I'll hex all of you into silence and submission."

Fred and George's eyes lit up with mischief. "And who…could this… be?" they asked.

Harry sighed and told everyone to calm down. He explained who Sebastian was and his relationship to him. The Weasley's stood silent as they heard about the relations and the boys' plan to get to know each other.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered. "Your father and Snape?" Molly swatted Ron from behind and scolded him. The rest of the group remained silent as their shock wore off.

"Listen you lot. Arthur and I are going to start dinner. Behave yourselves until then or you'll all spend the rest of the weekend in your rooms, is that clear?" Molly warned. The children all nodded silently and the adults left for the kitchen.

Harry took a seat near the fire as Ron arranged the chessboard. Ginny took out her History of Magic text and pretended to start reading, Bash and Dru did cleansing charms on themselves to wipe off the grime of traveling by floo and the twins watched them intently.

"So you're the greasy git's son…" Fred taunted.

"And you're a bloody Malfoy," George continued.

"How fitting that you'd get married," Fred jeered.

"Then you can produce greasy ferret faced gits together," George laughed.

Sebastian moved to confront the twins, but Harry stood up and pushed him down next to Ron. "Play chess against Ron, Sebastian. He's too good for me!"

Sebastian cocked his brow menacingly at the twins, but did as Harry asked. Harry then took Drusilla by the hand and led her to the couch where they could sit. "Listen guys, I know that we're all a little freaked out about my new… brother and his future… wife," Harry shuttered, "but we're here to celebrate my birthday, so can you guys just back off and try to play nice while they're here."

Fred and George grinned mockingly and said in unison, "Yes mum."

Ginny threw a pillow at them and they fell over, pretending it was heavy, causing everyone to break out in laughter. Several minutes later, George and Fred took seats on the floor in front of the couch facing Harry and Drusilla.

"It must be kind of horrible, to be forced into a relationship," George confessed.

"It could have been worse," Drusilla sighed.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

Dru stared at her feet. "Well, I could have had to marry young Goyle."

"Goyle!" Ron shouted.

"You had your choice of Snape or Goyle?" Fred laughed, "Then you definitely chose the right person!"

"Who's Goyle?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"A dumb Slytherin who follows her brother around like a sick puppy," George replied.

"Well I was originally intended for him, but the prophesy changed all that," Dru explained. "I'm a female pure blood Veela. So I was naturally promised to another pure blood to keep the bloodlines going. When I was born my parents drew up the contract for my marriage, just as their parents had done for them. But my mum, who is a firm believer in Divination, went to see a mystic to advise her and make sure that I was being connected with the right person. The man told her that the contract for me was false. Mum panicked and went to Severus for help. He knew her penchant for Divination and unfortunately brought her to Sybil Trelawney for help. Trelawney made a prophesy about my future intended, convincing my mother to nullify the contract with Goyle."

"Wow, what was the prophecy?" Ginny asked with peaked curiosity.

"She said that we will help the Boy-Who-Lived find the power to defeat the Dark Lord," Sebastian said dryly.

"That's a little vague isn't it?" Fred and George asked in synchrony.

"Not really," Dru sighed. "She projected a picture of the Snape and Malfoy crests interlocked with a wedding band in her crystal ball during her prediction. That sort of sealed the deal for Dumbledore and the Ministry."

"That woman's a menace," Harry groaned.

"Amen!" Sebastian jeered. "I mean we have to marry because of her."

"It wasn't just Trelawney, Bash," Drusilla scolded him. "We're marrying because the Snape's want us to as well."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

Sebastian scrunched up his face. "Harry, earlier my father explained that his family would never accept a Potter as an heir, which was true. Unfortunately, the Snape family also controls the magical force given to each heir. So, I was nearly a Squib at birth until my father negotiated with Lucius Malfoy for the marriage contract."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron yelled. "Snape sold you to the Malfoy's?"

"No!" Sebastian laughed. "Merlin, you guys are paranoid. Mr. Malfoy is the closest thing my father has to a friend. Yeah he's misguided, but he's always been good to my dad and to me."

"Are you mad?" George asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy is pure evil, mate," Fred explained. Drusilla cringed and Sebastian turned and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Well he's got enough good in him that my father trusted him with my existence. Lucius Malfoy is my godfather and has known of my linage since I was two, which at the time was a big deal. Until tonight, very few people knew who I really am," Sebastian smirked. "Anyway, I digress. Mr. Malfoy approached my dad when I was two about my being a possible match for Dru. We had the prophecy and the pure blood status to ensure the match. Plus, Malfoy made a deal with my ghostly grandfather to grant me more magic if I married into the Malfoy line. Which put my dad at ease as he felt I was too unprotected as a mere Squib. So everyone's problems were basically solved with a little contract that will go into effect… soon."

"Wicked," Fred deadpanned.

"That's…balmy," George muttered.

"But do you guys think you'll be able to do it?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Dru asked guardedly.

"Marry without love," Ginny replied.

Sebastian laughed. "Who says were marrying without love? Just because a contract forces us, doesn't mean we wouldn't have gotten married anyway…"

"What?" Ron asked with confusion.

"We love each other," Drusilla explained with a laugh, "But shh, don't tell anyone!"

The Weasley's and Harry all looked at the couple with disbelief.

"What? We do!" Sebastian exclaimed. "But even if I didn't have to marry her, I would. I'd never bother with anyone else!" Dru rolled her eyes as Sebastian kissed her.

As the group chuckled at the flirting couple, Molly entered the room and announced dinner. The conversation was put on hold while everyone piled into the small kitchen for the meal. Sebastian noted the clean room with its large fireplace and scrubbed wooden table. He took his seat between Harry and Dru and watched as the mounds of food appeared on the table. The large group ate Mrs. Weasley's roast and potatoes greedily and remained quiet for the entirety of the meal. The guests thanked their hostess for the meal as they were quickly shuffled back into the living room as the elder Weasley's cleaned up the mess.

Dru smiled as she settled back onto the couch next to Sebastian. "It all works out pretty nice. I graduate next spring and Sebastian will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and we'll be near both of our families."

"Wait, so you'll be teaching at my school next year?" Ginny asked with shock.

"Yep," Sebastian said laying his head in Dru's lap. "Goodbye America!"

"What about Remus Lupin?" Ron asked.

Drusilla's eyes danced with delight. "Let's just say that he will be… otherwise engaged."

Harry froze. "What?" he demanded.

Drusilla's face fell. "Oh no Harry! It's nothing bad," she exclaimed. "It's just that Nymphadora and he plan to marry. That is, if he is able to propose to her over the next week."

Harry sighed with relief and smiled. "So my godfather and your cousin eh?" he chuckled. Dru wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and the two began laughing hysterically. The humor was lost on the Weasley's and Sebastian who continued their conversation as the two giggled.

"So you really want to live in the same building as your father?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what?" Sebastian asked.

"You've obviously never seen him in Teacher-mode," George explained.

"Ohh, what's he like?" Dru choked out with excitement.

"He's a bloody nightmare!" Ron exclaimed.

"He scares everyone at the school," Ginny confirmed.

"He's sneaky…" George explained.

"And snarky…" Fred laughed.

"And plain evil to everyone around him," Harry finished.

"So that's why you were so freaked when he told you I was your brother?" Sebastian asked with genuine concern.

Harry sighed. "That and his coming out for himself and my dad. It was a little weird, to say the least."

"Whoa, Snape and your dad," Ron said in a daze.

"Does that mean that your father was gay?" Ginny asked with intrigue.

"Ginny!" Drusilla scolded.

"What? I just want to know…" Ginny sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Professor Snape was pretty adamant that he and my dad only… the once… then it was over and my dad was with my mum."

"So what about Snape?" Ginny asked curiously. "Is he still gay?"

Dru cringed and Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, 'fraid so. But he hasn't had any action that I know of since before I was born. Which pretty much makes him like pure as the fresh driven snow, so to speak."

Ron covered his stomach with his hands. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!" he cried running from the room.

"What's his damage?" Drusilla asked Harry.

"I think he just formed some sort of mental picture of Snape and my dad…" Harry said as he squirmed in his seat.

"Oi!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah mate, shut it before you give us all indigestion!" George shouted.

Harry shook his head, "Welcome to my world."

"Well I don't care how bloody creepy the thought is," Fred said waving his hand. "All I can think of is what I would have paid to have been a fly on the wall when you all told Harry." George snickered and nodded in agreement.

"It really wasn't that bad," Dru stated as she shrugged. "I mean as far as arguments go, it was no worse then Bash and I on the pitch."

"You play Quidditch?" Fred and George cheered.

"Yeah," Sebastian said cautiously. "We're beaters."

"We're beaters too!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"I'm a chaser," Ginny replied.

"I'm the keeper," Ron said with pride.

"And I'm the seeker," Harry beamed.

"Blimey! We've got ourselves nearly a team with Charlie, Bill, and Percy and their birds!" Ron said with delight.

"We have to play a game tomorrow!" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah," was everyone's eager reply.

"But we don't have our brooms," Sebastian lamented.

"We've got spares," Ron assured him.

Drusilla smiled cheekily. "No wonder you're all in Gryffindor, you're all so bloody appeasing..."

"Hey!" Ginny cried with outrage as everyone laughed.

"What was your school called?" Ron asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"The Salem Witches' Institute," Sebastian replied, "And yes, wizards can go there too!"

"Where is it at?" George asked.

"Salem, Oregon. It's on the West coast of the U.S." Drusilla clarified.

"What house are you in?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm in the equivalent of Gryffindor and Bash was in a Ravenclaw-like house," Drusilla explained.

"You weren't in Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Ron asked Sebastian with amazement.

"No, why?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"Because you come from such strong Slytherin and Gryffindor backgrounds," George explained.

"Wait a minute, a Malfoy in a Gryffindor-like house! You're Dad's gotta love that," Fred chuckled.

Drusilla shook her head, "Not half as much as my pratt of a brother does."

The Weasley clan and Harry all laughed hysterically, but Sebastian sat up and glared at his future bride. "Dru, you can't talk about him like that, he's your brother."

"I know that, dunder head, but he is so bloody annoying!" Dru spat.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled the blond down into his lap. He leaned back and enfolded Drusilla in his arms. Dru idly drew her fingers along Bash's forearms as she relaxed. Harry and Ginny watched the couple as Fred and George shook their heads and began to challenge Ron to chess.

Dru stifled a yawn and looked at the clock on the mantle that read eleven. "I don't mean to be a pest, but can I ask where I am to sleep tonight. I'm beat!"

Ginny stood up. "Drusilla, you'll be bunking with me tonight on the third floor. I'll take you up." She motioned for Dru to follow her. "Goodnight boys!" she shouted as she began to climb the stairs.

The boys muttered their goodnights abandoning their chess game. Sebastian kissed Drusilla lightly on the lips and she followed Ginny to the second floor. Harry watched the couple and smiled shyly.

When Sebastian turned around to face Harry he asked, "What?"

Harry grinned. "You two are... gross," he said throwing a pillow at his brother.

Sebastian dodged the cotton case and shook his head as he chuckled.

"You are!" Harry said with exasperation. "You know everything about each other and spend all your time together, and you're all lovey-dovey. It's gross!"

"Don't be such a girl!" George laughed.

"Hey, they do have some serious sexual chemistry…" Fred snickered, "Not unlike me little brother and his bird. And it's very entertaining to watch…"

Ron shot Fred a death glare. "She's not my bird!" he spat.

"Ickle Ronnikins is so sensitive about his Hermione!" George teased.

"George!" Ron protested as he reached over and slapped his head.

"Hey, that's me brother!" Fred whined, rubbing George's head affectionately.

"Well tell him to shove off, will you?" Ron cried.

Fred and George smiled wickedly. "All right Ronny, we'll lay off you and your bird," they said in synchronization as they turned their attention to Sebastian. "But you," they said to Bash, "Are an entirely different subject."

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. "You know that was the second time we've been compared to Ron and… um Hermione is it? It's weird."

The Weasley boys chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks Sebastian," he yawned.

Bash smiled catching the yawn. "You're welcome. Now what do you say to a bit of sleep?"

Ron smiled wearily. "I say that's the best idea anyone's had all night!" He stood and led Bash and Harry up the creaky stairs. "Night Fred, night George…" he called out as he walked away.

"Night," they hollered as they resumed their earlier game of chess.

"You'll be on the third floor, mate and I apologize in advance for Fred and George's explosions. They're on the fourth floor and spend half the night inventing and trying out new gags for their joke shop." Ron explained.

"Thanks for the forewarning," Sebastian chuckled wryly.

"Oh and if you hear a lot of strange noises, don't worry about them, it's just the ghoul in the attic. He's bloody loud whenever we have guests." Sebastian nodded and continued to climb. At the third floor landing, Ron opened a bedroom door and ushered the young Snape into the room.

The bedroom was small and decorated in various shades of Gryffindor red and gold. It had a mismatched chest of drawers next to the door, a large window across the room, with a small desk beneath it and a bed set against the adjoining wall. "This is my older brother, Charlie's room," Ron explained. "You'll be sleeping here this weekend."

Sebastian nodded. "Thanks," he said as he flopped onto the bed. Ron and Harry took this as their cue to leave and headed out.

"Good night," Harry said genuinely.

"Night," Sebastian returned as the boys left the room and closed the door behind them.


	11. New Arrivals

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. AU no HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: New Arrivals

The next morning, Sebastian rose to the smell of bacon frying and people clamoring below him in the kitchen. He unsteadily got up, dressed and headed downstairs to face the day.

The kitchen was a wealth of people and noise. It seemed like overnight more people had appeared as another red head, a brunette, and a bushy haired girl joined the rest of the group at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Sebastian!" Molly said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Sebastian took his seat between Harry and Dru, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Arthur Weasley replied and then turned to the mysterious people sitting across from him. "Sebastian, let me introduce you to my son Charlie, is wife Emily, and Ron and Harry's friend, Hermione Granger."

A light bulb clicked on in Sebastian's head. "Ahh, the famous Miss Granger!"

Hermione blushed. "Nice to meet you Professor Snape."

Harry and Drusilla started chuckling as Sebastian winced at the name. "Ouch! That's a rough way to treat a man when he first wakes up," he joked. "Please, call me Sebastian outside of class. Today I'm just Harry's big brother, nothing more, nothing less."

Hermione eyed the older boy suspiciously, but gave him the benefit of the doubt, as all of the Weasley's and Harry were fond of him. This advantage was not bestowed upon Miss Malfoy, however. Hermione could not bring herself to trust Draco's sister, no matter how kind or innocent she seemed. She had nearly ran up the stairs and demanded to meet the two last night when she arrived, but stayed in Bill's room as she was asked by Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly brought out of her state of thought by Ron's request for more juice, Hermione shook her head and listened to the conversations around her.

"So you're going to marry the day after Harry's birthday?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

"Yep," Sebastian said halfheartedly. "We wanted to do it earlier or later, but with school and Dru's mother's illness, well, it wasn't an option."

"And you're okay with this Harry?" Molly asked with concern.

Harry smiled. "Of course! I'm actually a part of the wedding."

"Really?" George asked with corrupt intrigue. "What are you?'

"He's my best man, of course!" Sebastian said with glee, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"And who else is in the wedding?" Ginny asked with similar curiosity.

"Well, Dad's giving Dru away and Draco's acting as her—what would you call it? Person of honor?" Sebastian stated dumbly.

"Draco's going to be a bridesmaid?" George laughed. "How precious! I'm so sad I'll miss it!"

Drusilla perked up. "You can come, if you'd like. In fact, you're all invited. Professor Dumbledore is officiating and it's to be very small."

"You don't mind?" Harry asked skeptically.

Dru winked. "Of course not!" Then she turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm afraid that my mother and brother and my aunt's family will be there, though." As an afterthought she added, "I'll understand if you don't want to come."

Arthur shook his head. "Nonsense! We'll be there with bells on!" he laughed.

Molly stood and began clearing the table of breakfast. "So, what do you children have planned for today?"

"Quidditch!" the group shouted with glee. Hermione winced at the notion, but followed the rest of the young people outside to the makeshift pitch. She stayed on the ground as the rest divided into teams and began their game.

The group played for hours under the hot sun, finishing with a race to the lake. Hermione followed on foot, avoiding the gnarled trees as she walked through the weeds and overgrown grass to the large pond.

She found Sebastian and Dru fighting the Weasely twins in a water fight. Charlie and Emily sat with their feet in the water, while Ginny and Harry swam and floated together near by. Ron stood at the water's edge, but did not go in.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron shrugged and pulled his sweat soaked long sleeves down. "I'm not hot."

"Sure…" Hermione said with disbelief. "That's why you're sweating so hard."

"I'm not sweating," Ron growled.

"Then why are you wet?" Hermione spat.

"Because I was playing Quidditch!" Ron bellowed as he pulled at his sleeve.

"What? You think you're the only person with scars?" Hermione asked as Ron tried to hide the silver scars that adorned his arms behind his back. Ron shrugged, but made no audible answer.

Dru looked at Harry and smiled wickedly. "Well you're mistaken, Ronnie. You should see Severus' stretch marks, they're huge!"

Harry choked and coughed as Ron sputtered, "Dru! No more talk of what the Greasy Git looks like with his shirt off!"

Drusilla laughed, smiled serenely as Hermione pried Ron's arms out from behind his back. She rolled up his sleeves and looking down at them she caressed a silver streak. "They really are nothing to be ashamed of Ron. I mean you were fighting and you were hurt. They're a constant reminder of your daring attempt to help. They're your silver badges of courage."

Ron blushed to the tips of his ears and Hermione blushed as she led him to the lake and the jumped in.

After swimming for an hour, the teens escaped to the lawn where they dried off in the sun. Harry sat next to George and Fred who were passing a pair of sunglasses between them and looking at Drusilla who was sitting near the pond. Harry looked at the troublemakers suspiciously as they began complimenting the young Miss Malfoy's physique.

"Bloody brilliant," George muttered as he handed the glasses to Fred.

"Undoubtedly one of the finer specimens," Fred chuckled. It was then that George noticed Harry and elbowed his twin, who quickly took the glasses off and smiled wickedly.

"Hello Harry," George said silkily.

Harry looked sternly from twin to twin. "What are you two up to?"

Fred grinned. "Nothing much, just bird watching…"

Harry rolled his eyes and put his hand out to receive the sunglasses.

"What do you think he wants, Fred?" George asked cheekily.

Fred held up the glasses. "These perhaps…"

Harry took the glasses and began inspecting them. "What have you two done to them?" he asked nervously.

George pursed his lips. "Nothing amazing, just a simple vanishing charm."

Harry stared at the glasses, bemused. Fred snickered. "You have to look through them to see what's vanished," he explained.

Harry shrugged and put on the glasses. He looked at the garden and the pond, but saw nothing spectacular. Then he looked at Drusilla and she was naked. Harry threw off the glasses and closed his eyes, a flush rising from his toes to his ears. "Oh Merlin!" he shouted with embarrassment. "She's going to marry my brother!"

George began to laugh. "That doesn't mean that you can't appreciate what she looks like," he said, picking up the glasses.

As the trio argued, Sebastian and Ron came over. Ron immediately went to Harry. "What have you done now?" Ron shouted at his older brothers as he observed Harry's discomfort.

Fred and George were unable to explain, as they were too busy lying on the ground, doubled over with laughter.

Sebastian eyed the terrible twosome wearily and saw the sunglasses on the ground next to George's feet. Deducing that something was wrong with them, but that they were not dangerous, he quickly picked them up and put them on. He glanced at the boys and saw them all naked.

"Ahh!" he shouted, pulling the glasses from his face. "My eyes!" This caused the twins to laugh even more hysterically and forced Harry to join them.

Drusilla who had been observing the scene from afar finally stood and walked up to the boys. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she started, "but what in Merlin's name is going on?"

Sebastian suddenly stopped laughing. He handed the glasses to Dru. "They're charmed to undress people," he explained, his anger peaking toward the twins.

Drusilla picked up the glasses and put them on. The boys, suddenly embarrassed, put their hands in front of them, trying to hide. "What's the big deal?" she said as she removed the glasses and watched the group of males blush. "We're all human here and have all of the same parts… well sort of." Darkness dawned on Dru. "Oh bother, you two were trying to see me naked," she stated flatly to the twins, who both looked equally ashamed and intrigued. Dru shook her head. "If you'd have only asked me, you wouldn't have had to go to all the work with the glasses," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Drusilla!" Sebastian protested.

"What? It's not like it's something that everyone hasn't scene before," Drusilla remarked. Fred and George's eyes widened with enthusiasm. Harry shook his head, willing the image to go away.

Ron blushed to the tips of his ears. "I… uh… haven't," he stuttered.

Dru laughed and handed the glasses to Ron. "No worries, take a look."

Sebastian covered his eyes. "You're such an exhibitionist…"

"I am not," Drusilla protested. "I'm simply comfortable with myself. Besides, I seem to remember a certain boy who had no problem walking around the beaches in France starkers."

"Hey, that's different," Sebastian objected.

"Not really," Dru replied, walking away from the group toward the lake. "Besides, I've already seen all of them naked anyway with my room being next to the loo and all." The entire group paled and then blushed.

"Drusilla!" Sebastian shouted following her to continue their argument.

"She is nutters," Ron noted tiredly.

"But bloody beautiful," Fred sighed.

Harry scrunched up his face. "Stop it! I'm trying to forget what she looked like."

Ron began to finger the glasses in his hand. "No fair! She's seen me starkers and I haven't seen her…"

"Then put the glasses on, Ronald," George said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, the sarcasm was lost on Ron and he put the glasses on. The surrounding boys all covered up with their hands and Ron chuckled.

"What are you doing?" a commanding voice from behind Ron asked the group.

Ron turned, still wearing the glasses and saw a very annoyed and very naked Hermione before him. Ron's jaw dropped and he stared at his bushy haired friend. The boys all began laughing as Hermione stared at them with confusion. Harry had the good sense to hit Ron upside the head, forcing him to look away as the glasses fell from his face.

"What are those?" Hemione asked as she reached for the glasses.

Harry looked panicked and Fred quickly caught on, stepping on the glasses.

"Nothing," George said innocently, just a pair of Muggle glasses I picked up for the summer.

Hermione gazed disbelieving at the group who were repressing chuckles. Ron was not laughing though; he stared at the ground blushing severely, unable to look at his best friend in the same way.


	12. Harry's Birthday

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year 5 and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. AU no HBP. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Harry's Birthday

Ron spent much of the next days red-faced and quiet, especially if he was near Hermione. The group spent much of their days swimming, playing Quidditch, and joking around. They were secretly preparing for Harry's birthday and everyone worked to keep the Boy-Who-Lived preoccupied.

Molly planned a dinner with the Order and Remus and Tonks agreed to supply fireworks after the meal. The gifts were wrapped and the decorations made, all that was left was to keep Harry out of the house so they could prepare. Thankfully, Sebastian and Dru needed Harry for his robe fitting for the wedding the following day. They took the young boy to Hogsmead early in the afternoon with plans to keep him out of the house until six.

The Burrow was bursting with people by evening and everything was ready for the birthday boy.

"They're here!" Arthur Weasley cried. "Everybody hide!"

The crowd of Weasley's and Order members quickly disappeared behind furniture as voices could be heard coming up the drive.

"Why did we have to be fitted together," Harry complained just outside the door. "I mean, Sebastian, he saw me in my boxers…"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Drusilla mumbled.

"Oh for God's sake Harry," Bash laughed, "It's not like he was checking you out or anything. He's got some standards."

"Hey," Harry whined as they entered the house. His voice grew quiet. "Where is everyone?"

At that cue, the crowd jumped up and the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!"

Harry drew his wand and jumped in front of his brother in a defensive stance. He was clearly surprised.

"Christ Harry!" Fred laughed.

"Put that away, Golden Boy," George chuckled as a flushed Harry put away his wand.

Hermione and Ginny tackled him with hugs as Ron clapped him on his back.

"Sorry we gave you such a fright, dear boy," Dumbledore smiled as he patted the younger man on the head.

"Speak for yourself," Snape mumbled as he drew away from the wall he had been leaning against. "And I most definitely was not looking at you in your underwear…"

Harry blushed scarlet and Sebastian started laughing hysterically.

"Bastard," Harry shook his head.

"Hey!" Sebastian protested.

"I was talking to Snape," Harry clarified.

"Brat," Snape growled.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

Remus and Tonks reached Harry and shook his hand with congratulations as Moody toasted him from across the room.

"We have dinner," Emily Weasley said softly as Charlie patted Harry's shoulder.

"Great, I'm starved!" Harry cried. "Bash hasn't let me eat all day!"

"And it was for a good cause," Sebastian shrugged. "Mrs. Weasley's been cooking all day."

"And we shall eat all of her delicious food!" Dumbledore cheered as the group moved to the kitchen.

Snape walked near Moody. "I need a drink," he whispered.

"Can't take all of this cheer sober, Snape?" Moody smirked.

"No," Snape said honestly. "Do you have anything you'd be willing to share?"

Moody rolled his eyes and handed Snape his flask. "Don't let Molly catch you."

Snape snorted and took a large hit from the flask. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Moody grinned as he pocketed the flask and the men sat down to dinner.

The meal was a loud and boisterous affair. Everyone ate their fill of Harry's favorite dishes and drank butterbeer until Molly ended the meal with a large chocolate cake. A round of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" was sung and the cake was handed out. The young people left the table in favor of the well-lit gardens as the rest ate in the house.

"'appy birthday 'arry," Fleur cooed as she sat next to Bill on a wicker bench. "'ow does et feel to be sixteen?"

Harry shrugged. "I still feel fifteen. No big change I'm afraid."

Fleur smiled and nodded and Harry sat next to Ron.

"So mate, you ready for all of your presents?" the redhead beamed.

Harry smiled. "I can't wait!"

"You did get him something more then a Quidditch figurine, didn't you?" Hermione asked with a huff.

"Yes," Ron spat as he blushed. He was still embarrassed about seeing his friend naked.

George walked up to the trio and threw Harry a pair of sunglasses. "Well, these are from Fred and I Harry. We figured you wouldn't want the adults to know what they did."

Harry blushed and pocketed the glasses. "Um… thanks."

"Hey, they do more than show people without their clothes!" Fred said with flair. "We've got these set to detect charms, curses, wands and dark magic."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Wicked!" Ron grinned.

George tore the glasses from Harry's pocket and placed them over his eyes. "Any dark magic will show up as a bright sparkling green."

Harry looked through the glasses at the boys. "I don't see anything!" he protested.

"That's because we don't have any dark magic on us, twit!" Fred laughed.

"Look around. Someone has to have something dark on them. Look at Moody or Snape!" George instructed.

Harry shrugged and stood. He turned and walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Ron following. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he looked at Remus. The older man had a bright green teeth mark impression burning from beneath his shirt at his collarbone. It must have been from the bite that caused his lycanthropy. Harry then turned to Moody who had green sparkling around his magical eye; in a knife that he hid in his boot and from a pouch he carried under his cloak. Harry shuttered and hoped that he would never get on Moody's bad side.

The rest of the adults in the room were clear and showed no signs of dark magic, until he turned his gaze to professor Snape. The man had a green necklace and several green vials and pouches within his robes, but his left forearm was brilliantly green from his Dark Mark.

"Do you see anything, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry swallowed hard. "Yup."

"Anything good mate?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that we don't want to get on the bad side of Moody or Professor Snape," Harry smirked.

The trio was interrupted by Sebastian who looked at Harry's glasses and sighed. "Good Lord, they have another pair!"

"No, Sebastian. These detect dark magic," Ron said with a flush.

Harry paled as he gazed at his brother. The same green necklace hung from his neck that Harry had seen on Snape's. Harry removed his glasses and stared at Sebastian. "What is the necklace?" he asked with trepidation.

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow in the same manner as his father and withdrew a leather necklace with a gold medallion on it. "It is a protection charm, Harry. Dad gave it to me ages ago when I started school. Why?"

"It's got dark magic in it," Harry said earnestly.

"I'm not surprised. Dad will use any method he can to protect me," Sebastian shrugged.

"And you're not afraid of it?" Hermione whispered.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's kept me alive on several occasions."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you don't have a problem with it being dark?"

"No I don't," Sebastian said firmly. "Nothing in this world is pure good. Sometimes you need a little evil, especially if you're fighting evil."

"So is this what we're to expect in Defense next year?" Hermione asked with unmasked anger. "Lessons in dark magic?"

Sebastian sighed and put his hand out to receive the sunglasses. "Amongst other things, yes."

"Why?" Harry asked with concern. "Why do you have to teach us about the dark?"

"Because you can't fight the unknown. You need to understand what is useful and what is dangerous about dark magic," Sebastian shook his head.

Harry handed him the glasses and he began inspecting them. "What good can come from evil?"

"Healing spells often have a bit of dark magic in them as do potions," Sebastian replied coolly. "This medallion has charms to repel curses that are considered dark. It also has a stasis charm that will keep me alive if I am struck down."

"And those charms are dark magic?" Hemione asked with curiosity.

"Yes," Sebastian supplied as he looked around the room. "But it also has the love my father has for me, binding the charms and the protection. It has both dark and light elements to it."

"Is that normal? For objects to be light and dark?" Harry asked.

"Well, Moody's eye works based off a dark charm used to spy on people. The charm itself is dark, but he uses it to see, so it's also light. His knife is tipped with a dark poison, but it's sheathed in a sack that only allows him to wield it in extreme cases of dark magic. He carries medicinal potions in that pouch to help keep someone alive and the bases of the potions are supplied with dark magic."

"So dark magic can be good. We get it," Ron pouted.

"And seemingly benign magic can be used to hurt people, Ron. It goes both ways," Sebastian explained. "A simple cleaning charm can be used to torture people…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"How?" Hermione demanded.

"Scrugify takes all of the dirt and muck off of you, right? Well, if you keep using it, it can take all of the bacteria and then cells of your skin off of you. Dad told me of a man who lost four layers of skin to the spell during a Ministry inquiry."

"Well bugger me," Ron sighed as Harry and Hermione winced with pain.

"They cleaned the skin right off him, it was terrible," Sebastian continued. "Thank goodness, Dumbledore intervened or he'd have been killed."

Harry stared at his brother, bemused.

"The world is not black and white or good and evil, Harry," Sebastian smiled. "We live in shades of gray."

Harry crossed his arms in front of him. "Then how does your father fit in?"

Sebastian turned his gaze to his father. "He lives in that gray area Harry and he can't get out. He's stuck there permanently because of the bloody Dark Lord and his Dark Mark." As Sebastian spoke, he stared at the green mark pulsating under his father's robes. The mark was only on the forearm and the green did not move beyond. Sebastian grinned. "Harry, can I keep these for a bit? I want to show them to Mr. Lupin."

"Sure," Harry shrugged as his brother walked into the living room.

"That was weird," Hermione said with a frown.

"Yeah, what was he on about?" Ron agreed.

"Don't know," Harry sighed as the three went back outside. They interrupted Drusilla asking the twins for some assistance.

"Whatever they're asking, don't do it," Ron warned.

"Actually, I'm asking them to help me, Ron, but thanks," Dru smiled as she turned back to the twins. "So do you think you can help me?"

Fred beamed and George grinned evilly. "Absolutely!"

"Good," Dru clapped. "I've been at him for a month, but he refuses to cut or style it and I won't have him a mess for my wedding pictures!"

Harry shot Dru a curious look. "Whom are you forcing a makeover on?"

"Severus," Dru said nonchalantly.

"You've got to be kidding!" Hermione gasped.

"Good luck!" Ron laughed.

"He's always had his hair like that," Charlie said from his seat on the bench. "I would give up if I were you."

"Never!" Dru smiled. "Besides, I've got him just where I want him."

"Oh really?" Harry inquired.

"Moody's been slipping him drinks all night. He's pissed!" Dru smiled. "Now all we have to do is get the drop on him. The boys can stun him and keep him down while I perform a severing charm on that hair and then scrugify it clean. I'll have to put a stasis charm on it to keep him from messing it about, but it'll do. He'll look so much better!"

"Doing underage magic?" Hermione inquired from the porch.

"Yup," Dru beamed. "But I'll just borrow Sebastian's wand and it'll look like he did it!"

"You do know he's going to kill you afterwards, right?" Charlie asked as the voice of reason.

"Naw, I'm marrying his son tomorrow. He'd never risk hurting Sebastian like that," Dru grinned wickedly.

"It's a bloody good thing you didn't go to Hogwarts," Ron sighed. "You and the twins together are too much!"

Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Ah the fun that would have been ours," Fred sighed.

"The pranks. Oh the pranks!" George laughed.

The conversation was interrupted when Molly stepped outside. "Time for presents, children."

The group of young adults laughed at Molly's label for them and followed her into the house. The living room was filled with people and presents for Harry. He sat in a chair and Dumbledore placed a paper crown on his head and handed him his first gift.

"Happy birthday, my boy," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry opened the pink box to reveal a pensive. "It is for your lessons," Dumbledore explained as Harry nodded and glared at Snape. "I wish I could stay longer, but I'm afraid I have to go check something at the castle. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you Sir," Harry smiled as he reached for another gift. He received books on Quidditch, sweets, a broom kit, a miniature dragon, a Weasley sweater, and a new quill set. When all of the presents were opened, Sebastian and Snape approached Harry with a small box of their own.

"Harry," Sebastian smiled. "Father and I have a special present for you." Harry opened the box and found a gold medallion on a leather cord. He recognized the medallion from his brother's neck and eyed Snape's suspiciously.

"It is a protection charm," Snape explained slowly. It contains charms to repel curses and hexes as well as healing and stasis charms. There is a tracking charm as well. It is linked to Sebastian and my charms as will ours be to yours."

"You don't have to take it today, Harry. I understand if it's too sudden, but I want you to have it, as a part of the family." Sebastian smiled nervously.

Harry blushed. He remembered his earlier conversation with his brother and their disagreement. He was surprised that Snape had made a charm for him. Harry remembered that Sebastian said that love bound the magic to the medallion, but did that mean that Snape loved him? The thought was not as terrible as he would have imagined.

Harry took the necklace from the box and Severus withdrew a knife. "You must add a drop of your blood to the gold on all of our medallions to activate the charm"

Harry nodded and Sebastian drew some blood from Harry's fingertip. A drop was placed on each gold coin and each shimmered as the charm activated. Sebastian helped Harry secure the necklace around his neck and then gave him a firm hug. "Welcome to the family!"

Harry smiled and Snape patted his back. The affection touched Harry and he watched as the older man returned to Moody's side.

Remus stepped up to the two young men and examined the medallions. "Beautiful craftsmanship, Severus. Did Flitwick help you?"

"With the initial charms yes, but Albus helped me forge them," Snape replied softly.

"You should go into business," Tonks laughed. "I'd wear one!"

Snape gave a half smile. "I'm afraid we only made three. Neither of us had the strength to create more and they must be forged at the same time to retain their power."

"Wait, so you made them years ago?" Sebastian asked.

Little balls of pink dappled Snape's cheeks. "Yes."

"Before or after Harry was born?" Sebastian asked with a stony expression.

"After," Snape said calmly.

"Were they all made for us?" Sebastian asked with a growl. Harry eyed him wearily.

"Yes," Snape spat. "I wanted you boys to be safe!"

"So this was after Harry's parents died?" Sebastian continued.

"Yes!" Snape shouted. "And that will be enough, Sebastian!"

The younger man glared at his father and the older man took Moody's flask greedily.

"Bash?" Harry entreated softly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing of importance," Sebastian said coldly.

"Sebastian," Harry whined.

"I needed to know if he made it for you or if he made it for your father," Sebastian said with a huff.

"What? Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just… I didn't want the magic tainted, that's all," Sebastian spat as Remus approached.

Remus handed Sebastian Harry's sunglasses. "These were very enlightening, Sebastian. Professor Dumbledore has gone to speak with Madam Pomfry about your suggestion."

"I see," Sebastian sighed. "When will we know?"

"Soon, I hope," Remus smiled and patted Harry's head. "Well Harry, Tonks and I are heading home. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Remus!" Harry smiled. "And thanks for coming Tonks!"

"Anytime Harry. Happy Birthday!" the pink haired auror laughed as she followed Remus out. Bill and Fleur left soon after and Charlie and Emily followed.

Ron challenged Harry to a chess game and Hermione settled down by the fire to talk with Ginny. Sebastian spoke with Dru for a while, attempting to talk her out of her plan, but when his father struggled to stand up, he knew that resistance was futile.

"Severus," Dru smiled. "Let me help you." She helped the older man to stand as Moody waved goodbye. Molly and Arthur had disappeared to the kitchen, leaving Severus with the teenagers. As Severus stood he could feel the twins jump on either side of him. "Now!" Dru shouted as the twins cast stupefying charms and Severus was held down. Ron, Harry, Sebastian and Hermione jumped out of the way as Drusilla shouted a severing charm. Severus' hair was lopped off very short and started to stick up a bit wildly. Dru then cast a scrugifying charm and his inky hair started to smoke.

"Shit!" Sebastian shouted as his father's hair continued to smoke. The noise alerted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who came running from the kitchen.

"Put out the fire!" Ron cried as Harry handed him a glass of water.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Don't put water on it! It's a charm! Just wait until the smoke clears."

Several minutes later the gray cloud of smoke disappeared and Severus was released onto a chair. His hair was short and clean, but the inky strands had lost their hue. There was a dash of gray settled in the hair, giving Severus a salt and pepper effect. "Enervate!" Sebastian cried and his father woke.

"What the devil have you done?" Severus shouted at Drusilla who eyed him with an expression of fear.

He looked to the floor and saw his hair in shreds. "Blast!" he cried as he stood and looked for a mirror. "You placed a scrugify on my hair! It could have burned clean off!" The man ran to the washroom and stared at his face with disbelief. "God damn it!" he shouted as he returned to the living room. "I look like an old man."

"You are an old man," Sebastian laughed as his father shot him a dirty look.

"You won't be saying that when you're 34," Severus mumbled.

"Well at least you still have hair," Arthur sighed as he rubbed his balding head. Ron, Harry, Fred and George all laughed softly at this and Snape shot them death glares.

"But I won't be able to fix it for three months!" Severus cried as he glared at Dru. "Otherwise I will loose my hair!"

"I'm sorry Severus," Dru said softly. "I just wanted it cut and clean for the wedding…"

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible, selfish things you've done…" Snape shouted.

"Dad, for Christ's sake, its just hair," Sebastian sighed.

"And it's just a damn wedding!" Severus shouted as he ran his hands through his short hair. Though he protested and felt uncomfortable, Snape looked good. The women in the room were all pretty quiet as they stared at the effect.

"You look very handsome," Molly said at last.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I hardly recognize you," Ginny grinned.

"I always thought Sebastian must have taken after the Potters, but I see it now. He looks like you. He has your chin and your lips and the ears are exactly the same," Dru giggled.

"Drusilla!" Sebastian protested.

"What? It's true. Now I know why James Potter switched sides. Severus, you're so handsome," Drusilla remarked. Ron, Fred and George laughed, but Harry remained quiet. He blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Shut up Dru," Sebastian laughed. "Or we'll all loose our dinners."

Dru rolled her eyes and stared at Severus. The older man stared at the ground as though he were willing it to open and swallow him hole. "I think it's time we leave."

Sebastian sighed. "Yeah. Sorry Dad." Snape raised an eyebrow and turned to the floo. With flourish, he escaped into the chimney.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Ron protested as he clapped his friend on the back. "Cheers mate!"

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Dru said genuinely to Mrs. Weasley.

"And for your gracious hospitality these last few days," Sebastian smiled as Dru flooed away.

"Good night Harry. Try not to dream of Snape seeing you in your knickers!" Fred laughed. Molly swatted him upside the head and used her free hand to cover George's mouth and protect Harry from his remark.

"Happy birthday, Harry dear," Molly smiled as Arthur helped him load his presents into the floo and Sebastian took them with him.

"Thank you for making dinner Mrs. Weasley and hosting the party. It was the best I've ever had!" Harry beamed as he went into the floo and shouted "The Three Broomsticks!"

As the group left the Burrow, those who remained turned to each other and began laughing hysterically.

"Snape's new hair is hot!" Ginny giggled.

"He did look rather handsome," Hermione agreed.

"Oh no!" Fred chuckled. "He won't look evil anymore."

"All the girls will be begging for detention!" George hollered.

"Oh hush you two," Molly spat. "Severus looks the best he's looked since he himself was attending Hogwarts. He doesn't need your ridicule."

"Yes, but mother dear, what could it be that's causing Snape to look so handsome?" Fred asked with a mocking tone.

"Yes he simply glows!" George agreed with a cackle.

"Well, I don't know," Molly sighed with exasperation. "But it has nothing to do with that haircut!"


	13. Wedding Bells are Ringing

Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after 5th year and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. AU no HBP. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Wedding Bells are Ringing

The morning of Sebastian's wedding dawned warm and sunny. The castle was in a flurry of activity for the ceremony, which was to take place at noon. For security reasons, Dumbledore had insisted that the wedding be held at Hogwarts. He felt that Malfoy Manor was to great a risk. Therefore, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco had been brought to the school to help Drusilla prepare.

Sebastian's quarters were a mess. He and Harry had spent the night with Severus, leaving the Malfoy's in his rooms. Clothes, ribbons, and jewelry adorned the floors and couches. A small house elf attempted to pick up the strewn items, but Draco continued to add to the clutter. Mrs. Malfoy sat on a soft wingback chair in her wedding finery. She stared ahead and smiled softly, but said nothing as she held her mirror.

"You look fine, Draco," Drusilla said with mild irritation as the young man stormed around the living room.

"I look like a fairy," Draco whined.

"You do not!"

"I do! Why can't I wear a black vest like Sebastian?" Draco complained as he pulled at his pale blue vest.

"Because you are in the bridal party and are wearing my colors," Dru sighed. "If you'd like I can change your tux color to pale blue as well."

Draco sneered. "Go to Hell."

"Draco, please stop arguing and just do as I ask," Dru frowned. "I know this is hard for you, but it is my wedding."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Dru smiled gratefully. "Will you help me into my dress?"

"Do I look like a house elf?"

Dru stared at him critically. "Well, now that you mention it…" 

Draco threw a pillow at her and she laughed as he helped her into her wedding dress.

In Snape's quarters, the men were not faring much better. Harry was tying his shoes while Sebastian was putting on his jacket. Severus had yet to leave his bedroom.

"It looks atrocious," Severus whined from behind the door. "I cannot possibly be in public like this."

"It looks fine, Dad," Sebastian smiled at Harry.

"I look ten years older." The boys held in their laughter at the vain Potions Master.

"No you look much healthier and less pale."

"But it's smattered with gray!" Severus shouted as he opened the door and pulled at his hair. His graying wavy hair looked windswept and sexy. With his dark black suite and tie, he looked elegant and graceful. The effect shocked Harry.

"And it won't lie flat! I look like I've been electrocuted!" Severus raged as he went back into his bedroom.

"Welcome to my world," Harry mumbled as he came out of his stupor.

"Good God Potter, shut it!" Sebastian whispered. "If we don't convince him he looks fine he'll refuse to go to the wedding."

"I heard that!" Snape shouted.

"Dad, you look handsome…"

"But I don't want to look handsome Sebastian. I need to look fearsome," Severus sighed as he stepped from his room and sat on the sofa.

"Not today you don't," Sebastian smiled.

Severus nodded and the three men stood.

"Shall we go greet wedding guests?" Sebastian grinned.

"Oh Lord…" Severus lamented as he followed the boys from his quarters to the Great Hall.

Albus greeted the men with open arms and smiles. "Here they are! Don't you boys look wonderful!" the elderly man beamed from under his purple embossed hat. "It's a beautiful day for the wedding."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. "Is the courtyard ready?"

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Filius and I just finished with the last of the decorations."

"Thank you Minerva," Sebastian said shyly.

"It was no trouble at all dear," the professor grinned. "And Severus, you look quite dashing. Your hair reminds me of your school days." Snape rolled his eyes, but said nothing. 

"Well then. You're in-laws have arrived, Sebastian. Let's go greet them, shall we?" Dumbledore asked as he handed Snape a handful of lemon drops. Harry laughed when the man put the entire handful in his mouth at once.

"This is going to be a long day," he mumbled as Harry chuckled.

As the men waited for Sebastian, Dobby appeared. "Professor Snape Sir," he said nervously. "You be needing to sign the marriage certificate before the ceremony."

"Albus wants us to sign before the wedding?" Snape asked gruffly. The house elf nodded. Snape rolled his eyes and signed the large scroll that appeared before him. He handed the document to Harry. Who signed without question beneath Dumbledore and Snape. The irony of the three names on the same parchment not lost on the young man.

With a clap the large scroll disappeared and Dobby grinned. "Thanks you Mr. Harry Potter, Sir." Harry smiled and the house elf disappeared as well.

Snape frowned. "That's odd," he sighed.

"What's odd, Sir?" Harry asked.

"The scroll disappeared."

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore summoned it, Sir," Harry suggested. 

"Perhaps," Snape said with a scowl as he walked over to the Headmaster. His actions were interrupted as he was greeted by the Malfoy's and soon more and more guests arrived and the group was ushered out to the courtyard.

The small plot of land had been magically transformed to a place of soft blue and white tulle. White flowers and ribbons adorned the shrubbery and chairs and the fountain had been decorated with ribbons and soft lights. The effect was amazing; Harry had never seen such a beautiful place for a wedding.

As he stood with Professor Dumbledore and Sebastian at the fountain, he looked out at the sea of Weasley's, Hermione, his professors, and Hagrid sitting before him. He recognized Tonks and Remus and decided that the man and woman with them must have been Tonk's parents. Sitting next to Tonks was Mrs. Malfoy. She was as beautiful as ever, but the way she starred off into nothingness was a big indicator of her infirm mind.

A soft melody began to dance through the air and the crowd turned to see Draco walking down the isle. His sour expression showed his distaste, but he was quickly forgotten as Severus led Drusilla toward Sebastian. Her long blond hair was curled and pulled back into a soft white vale. Her silky white dress was sleeveless and tight at the bust, but it loosened into a full skirt at her waist. The bride blushed as she caught sight of Sebastian and she glowed with happiness. She was everything beautiful and gave meaning to the phrase happy is the bride that the sun shines on.

Severus smiled softly as he lead the beaming Dru up the isle to his son. Once there, he joined their hands and moved to stand next to Harry. 

Albus grinned and began the ceremony. "Good friends, we are gathered here today to join together Sebastian Snape and Drusilla Narcissa Malfoy in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Albus waited and then moved on. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

From beside Harry, Severus stepped forward. "I do." Albus smiled and turned to the groom. "Sebastian Samuel Potter Snape do you take Drusilla Malfoy for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Sebastian smiled. "I do."

Albus turned to Dru. "Drusilla Narcissa Malfoy, do you take Sebastian Snape for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Dru sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I do."

Albus then asked Sebastian to repeat after him.

"I, Sebastian Snape, take thee, Drusilla Malfoy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Sebastian blushed as he looked at Dru, who grinned back at him.

She repeated after Albus, saying: "I, Drusilla Malfoy, take thee, Sebastian Snape, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Albus then turned to Harry. "My I have the rings?" Harry handed him a small velvet box.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," Albus said softly as he handed Sebastian the ring.

Bash slid the ring onto Dru's finger. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Albus then took Sebastian's ring. "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Drusilla placed Sebastian's ring on his finger. Her voice shook with emotion as she whispered. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Albus smiled at Severus who sighed deeply and then he faced spoke to the crowd. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Sebastian and Drusilla are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. Lao Tzu says that to love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage. In our dark times, I hope that their love will be a light that beckons us all. In so much as Sebastian and Drusilla have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

Albus turned his attention back to Dru and Bash. "Sebastian, you may kiss your bride."

Sebastian smiled cheekily and kissed Dru tenderly to the cheers surrounding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Snape!" Albus exclaimed as small fireworks exploded around them and the crowd cheered.

"Accio Marriage Certificate," Albus commanded and a wedding certificate appeared and he signed it with flourish. Albus handed the quill to Sebastian and then Drusilla who signed. The document disappeared with a familiar pop and the crowd clapped and cheered. Dru and Bash ran down the isle to greet their family and friends. The group was too happy to notice the Potions' Master glare and the decidedly bright sparkle to Dumbledore's eyes. Harry, however, felt that something had happened. Something that he definitely wanted to know about.

The new bride and groom led their friends and family into the Great Hall for a feast. The hall was unrecognizable with decorations similar to those in the courtyard. The ceiling overhead was charmed to look like a night sky and soft music played. A formal lunch was set out and everyone took seats in the festive hall. Harry took his place between Snape and Sebastian.

Harry turned to see Professor Snape scowling. The pit of his stomach seemed to roll onto itself, making him feel nauseous. The pop of the signed certificate was far too familiar.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did you sign the certificate?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"It was unsigned," Albus said with a smile.

"I saw it before the wedding," Harry sighed. "You signed it and then Professor Snape and I signed it as the witnesses." 

Albus's eyes twinkled and Snape swore. "You signed the marriage certificate?"

"Yes sir."

"Before your brother and Dru?" Albus enquired.

"Yes sir. Dobby brought it to Snape and I in the Great Hall." 

Professor Dumbledore grinned. "But of course."

"Sir, what happened to the original marriage certificate?" Harry asked nervously.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Not here Potter. We'll discuss this later." The man's tone broke no argument and Harry quickly turned to Dumbledore who started the meal by asking Harry to propose a toast.

Harry coughed nervously and stood, tugging his tie loose. "I have never been a best man before, and I'm not renowned for my speech writing," he paused, "but I got some help from the Weasley twins and I'll try my best because Bash said if I do a good job, I can be Best Man at his next wedding." The crowd laughed. "Just kidding Dru. As part of my research for writing this I discovered that according to tradition I am supposed to sing the groom's praises and tell you all about his many good qualities. Well, I'm very sorry but I can't sing, and I won't lie. Dru's a great person. She deserves a good husband. Thank God you married her before she found one, Bash! Seriously though Sebastian, you're a lucky man you've got Drusilla. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and caring. And Dru, well you've got…my brother." When the laughter died down, Harry became serious. "Actually, I feel very lucky to be here today. Because up until two months ago, I didn't even know I had a brother. I'm blessed because he found me and fought to get to know me. I've been living with he and Dru this summer and I've gotten to know them pretty well. I can honestly say I've never seen two people so perfect for each other. They are polar opposites and they fight all the time, but it's just their way of balancing each other out. I'm glad they have each other and I'm really glad that I have them. Congratulations guys!" The crowd cheered and raised their glasses to the bride and groom. 

Draco yawned and stretched as he stood to make his speech. "Potty is the only person who can make a wedding speech all about himself. Selfish prig. ANYWAY, instead of stories you will have to listen to my martial advice. Yes I know I'm not married, but I am a Malfoy and I have standards…"

Draco's speech did not continue as he let out a noise that could only be described as a scream as he grabbed his left forearm. Snape too was gasping with pain.

"Bugger!" Draco screeched as several owls swooped into the hall, all clasping newspapers in their talons. The papers were dropped in several people's laps and the owls disappeared. Draco continued to cry as Snape attempted to stand.

"I must go," he said softly to Sebastian. "He is very angry." 

Sebastian nodded with understanding and a look of fear spread across his face as Drusilla opened her newspaper, revealing the headline.

POTTER MARRIES POTION MASTER!

Harry took one look at the newspaper and fainted.


	14. The Hidden Prophesy

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year 5 and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy. _

_This story has evolved into something I didn't quite plan, but I'm willing to let it go where it takes me…_

Chapter 14: The Hidden Prophesy

Last Chapter:

POTTER MARRIES POTION MASTER!

Harry took one look at the newspaper and fainted.

Severus glared at the Boy-Who-Lived, but said nothing as another wave of pain shot through his arm. He winced with pain as Draco screamed from across the hall. The people gathered for the wedding wore expressions of shock and disbelief. Molly ran to Harry and attempted with Hermione to revive him.

"Is it true?" Arthur asked as he glanced from the Daily Prophet to Dumbledore. "Is Harry married to Severus?"

"Ahhhh!" Draco screamed as he clutched his arm. "We have to go, he's killing me!"

"It's just pain, boy. Suck it up!" Severus shouted angrily. Draco paled, his godfather's wavy hair looked wild as his eyes grew stormy and black. The man stood glaring menacingly at Harry.

"Father," Sebastian admonished, "Stop this."

Hermione sat next to Harry, caressing his face and coaxing him to wake. The green-eyed boy opened his eyes slowly, pulling his left arm to his chest with pain.

"Bloody Hell," he sighed. "Why does my arm hurt?"

"You're bound to Dad," Sebastian said darkly. "You'll share his pain for the rest of your life." Harry sat up quickly and glared at Severus who was quietly seething.

"You tricked me!" Harry shouted as he stood. Severus took a deep breath. "You did this on purpose you evil bastard!" He said as he pushed Snape's taller form.

Severus swung and his hand made contact with the boy's cheek. The slap silenced the room.

"How dare you! You cheeky brat! I would never willingly marry a Potter!" Severus spat.

"Somehow we don't believe you," George said softly from his seat as he looked at Sebastian, living proof that Severus had a relationship with a Potter. Snape ignored him.

"Dad," Sebastian said calmly as Harry's body crackled with unrestrained magic.

Severus paid him no attention. "This is your fault. You and that bloody elf!"

Harry's face flushed and the goblets and plates in the room shook with his fury.

"Harry," Ron said, "calm down, you'll hurt yourself."

A wind swept through the Great Hall, terrifying the occupants.

"Dad!" Sebastian shouted. "Stop it! This isn't helping."

"I should have let them kill you when you were a baby. You've ruined my life!" Severus cried.

"I HATE YOU!" Harry screamed as the windows to the hall shook then imploded, sending glass everywhere as the wind blew and the building shook. Screams of terror filled the air. Dumbledore froze the glass and with a flick of his wand it returned to its panes.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Dumbledore sighed as he shook his head. "Severus you could never kill a child and Harry didn't do this, I did."

The wind stopped blowing and the building stood still. Harry paled as he turned his attention to his Headmaster.

"The prophecy, all the prophecies are due to interpretation. When Sebastian and Drusilla were young, everyone believed that they were supposed to marry and I let them believe what they wanted. It truly detailed how a Malfoy and Snape would help Harry find the power to defeat the Dark Lord. That power is love. And Harry loves Severus," Albus finished.

"I do not!" Harry cried like a tempestuous child.

"What of the crystal and the Snape and Malfoy crests, the wedding band?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"You and Dru fulfill the Snape and Malfoy components, the wedding band is not your own, however," Dumbledore smiled. "It is Harry's."

Harry paled. "But I don't love him."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No my child. You do not. Not yet. But you will. It is your destiny. You are meant to be with Severus and he with you."

"And what of the baby?" Sebastian asked Dumbledore as his wife walked away.

"It was never a part of the prophecy, just an inclination of yours and your wife's," the elderly professor smiled as he handed the groom a book of baby names. Sebastian took the book and nodded, stammering off into a chair.

By that time, Ron and Hermione had taken places at Harry's side, watching with dread as he faced their Potion's master.

"I don't want to be married to you!"

"Severus was drawn to your father because of his bond with you, my child. Sebastian would not have been born had he not been searching for you," the Headmaster sighed. "It is a strange and complicated love, but it is love."

Snape stood, arms crossed in defiance. He was shaking, a small trickle of sweat falling down his forehead.

"Severus?" Drusilla said with worry. "Is the Dark Lord still calling?" 

"Yes," Snape whispered as he continued to stare at Harry and Dumbledore. 

Dru turned to see how her brother was faring, but the young man was unconscious, his head in his mother's lap. "Draco…" she sighed as she moved toward her family.

"This doesn't change anything," Harry said as he glared at his professor.

"I quite agree," Severus seethed as he held his arm. "Now I must answer the call or we'll all suffer..."

"NO!" Sebastian shouted as he ran to his father. "You can't go, he'll kill you!"

Severus smiled wickedly at Harry, but his grin faded as he turned to face his son. "Then Harry shall have a short honeymoon." 

"Dad! Christ! Be serious!"

Severus shook his head. "What would you have me do Sebastian? Shall I ignore him until he stops my heart? What about what this will do to Draco? To Harry?"

Sebastian paled as he stared at his brother and brother in law. Both boys were perspiring and Draco was still unconscious.

"I have no choice," Severus sighed.

"Yes you bloody do!" Sebastian growled, looking every bit the irate Snape. "The Dark Mark is imbedded in your skin, but it does not connect with your nervous system. If we cut it off it will not kill you. The magic lies in the Mark."

Severus shook his head and Remus approached the group.

"If I may, Severus," the werewolf said softly. "Sebastian, Dumbledore and I have been researching the Mark for a while now. I agree with your son. It will be a sacrifice, but you will be free of Voldemort."

"Sacrifice?" Severus asked wearily as he glared at Albus.

"Your arm will be removed at the elbow," the Headmaster said somberly. Severus paled.

"Absolutely not!"

Harry turned to his professor turned husband and shouted. "For God's sake! Be reasonable!"

"REASONABLE!" Severus screamed as he turned his wrath to the young man. "I won't be able to brew a potion, nor defend myself. I will not loose my arm!"

Harry shrunk away from his husband as the older man walked toward him. His stature did not prevent him from causing the ground to shake with his raw magic.

"This is all your fault! You and that damned elf!" Severus growled into his face. Harry stood still as his face flushed at their proximity. Wind began to whip through the Great Hall again and the wedding party cowered under tables and chairs, preparing for a burst of magic.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. "Harry that is enough!" Harry, startled by the Headmaster, relaxed and his magical outburst settled. "It is your decision Severus, do as you must." 

Severus nodded curtly and walked to Draco. Picking up the unconscious boy, he strode out of the room. Sebastian and Harry stared after him, but he did not return their gaze.

After several minutes, the haze that had fallen over the party, cleared. People began to approach Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy continued to cry. Drusilla attempted to calm her mother as Sebastian sat next to her with a stunned expression.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed as he and Hermione stood next to Harry. "This is the worst wedding I've ever been to."

Hermione glared at Ron, but the redhead did not seem to notice. "I can't believe you married Snape!" Harry winced at his friend and crouched down, holding his head in his hands.

"Shut it Ron!" Hermione screeched as she sat next to Harry.

What had started out as one of the best days of his life had ended as one of the worst. His brother was lucky; he'd married the girl of his dreams. Harry however was bound for life to a man who hated him.


	15. Exhaustion

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year 5 and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. Enjoy!_

_I'm sad to report my computer just erased the next chapter so it might be a while before I can update again. Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter 15: Exhaustion

Dumbledore raised his wand and slammed the doors to the Great Hall shut before Severus could leave. The tall man had been carrying Draco, but dropped the boy to the ground as he turned to face the Headmaster.

"We must go!" Severus seethed.

Albus took a deep breath to steady himself. "I understand your inclination, Severus, but I cannot let you leave."

"Let him go," Harry mumbled under his breath, but only Sebastian and Albus heard him.

"So this is allowing me to do as I must?" Severus snorted with anger.

"I did not give you leave my boy. I said you didn't have to remove the Dark Mark. You will have to suffer the pain, for I will not let you sacrifice your life and make no mistake, Voldemort will kill you if you answer the call."

The finality in Dumbledore's voice broke no argument. Severus glared at the older man, but said nothing. Drusilla approached her father in law and brother slowly. She sat by Draco and caressed his furrowed brow.

"Can you remove Draco's mark?" she asked Albus.

"Yes," Remus said softly. "Fred and George have made a rather remarkable pair of eyeglasses that allow us to see precisely where the dark magic lies in the bearer's arm. We shall use Muggle surgical technique to remove the mark and the affected arm."

"Will it kill him?" Dru asked.

"No," Albus smiled. "He will have pain, admittedly, but he will not die from the surgery."

"Then do it," Drusilla said shakily. Albus nodded and Narcissa whimpered.

"Poppy is preparing the hospital wing," Remus interjected.

"I'll see how I can help," Molly offered as she walked away. The Great Hall doors opened and the Weasley matriarch left quickly.

"I believe the party is over," Albus addressed the guests sadly as Remus and Tonks elevated Draco's body into the air with their wands. "Everyone should return to their homes." The dull sound of people agreeing with the Headmaster resonated in the air as Draco was levitated out of the Great Hall.

Drusilla approached Andromada Tonks. "Aunty Ann, will you take Mother with you?" she asked.

"Of course Dear," Andromada smiled weakly as she patted her sister's hand. "Owl us after the surgery and tell me how Draco is doing." Narcissa cried as she stared at her mirror, but did not acknowledge her daughter. Her family soon led her from the castle.

The various Hogwarts staff and remaining Weasley's sat lifeless at the tables of the Great Hall. Severus stood, as if frozen, by the doorway, but did not move. Sebastian walked to his wife and held her hand, leading her to the hospital wing. Harry was left standing next to Dumbledore, reeling from sensory and information overload. Ron and Hermione took him by the hands and led him to a table.

"Why did you do it?" Professor McGonagal asked Dumbledore after several silent minutes.

"It would have happened anyway, I just sped up the process," Albus said solemnly.

"Albus!" Minerva shrieked. "This is our Harry and our Severus we are talking about, correct?"

"Yes."

"They hate one another!" Ron shouted.

"Ah, but there is a fine line between love and hate Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore smiled.

"But Professor, Severus was in a relationship with his father," Arthur sighed. "They had a child together. Don't you think it's possible that you were wrong, that Severus was meant to be with James Potter?"

"No because the prophecy is very specific. A Malfoy and Snape will assist Harry to find the power--love. Drusilla and Sebastian forced Harry to learn to tolerate Severus and vice versa. James and Severus were brought together without aid from Lucious or Severus' father who were the only Malfoy's and Snape's alive when Severus and James were together. Besides, the boys were not in love. Their's was a relationship of physical pleasure and sex…"

"Please stop," Harry cried from his seat, "Or I'll be sick."

Albus smiled sympathetically. "Of course. Forgive me Harry. But the relationship between your father and Severus was short lived and it was only possible due to Severus' dreams…"

"Enough!" Severus roared.

"What dreams?" Hermione asked.

"That is not your business Miss Granger," Snape growled.

"Your dreams were your own heart's expression of who you would love," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is not their business Albus!" Snape shouted.

But Albus continued. "When Severus was in school he used to dream of a glasses wearing, lanky, dark haired boy his own age. A boy who looked very similar to James Potter. In the dreams, the boy made Severus feel loved and safe. The persistent dreams frightened him and he came to me to speak to me. I assured him it was normal and that he should follow his desires. I obviously had no idea that the boy's feelings would turn physical and leave Severus pregnant and alone. Then Sybil made her prophecies. I kept the information quiet and waited. When Lily Potter became pregnant I knew what I had to do. A boy would be born that would look like James Potter. His brother, a Snape, would force him to become close to Severus who was named Godfather to the Malfoy twins. The prophecy fell into place. All I had to do was wait."

"But it didn't fall into place!" Severus shouted. "You tricked and forced me to marry a child!"

"Well, I want you both protected," Albus said flatly. "Sooner is better then later, Severus."

"Oh, then it is not going to harm me to be married to him?" Severus cried. "The Dark Lord won't torture me and attempt to kill me in order to hurt Potter?"

Albus shook his head and sighed. "This is why we have to remove the mark. We can protect you here at the school, but the mark will be used to hurt you and Harry will feel that pain."

"Why?" Harry asked as he came out of his stupor. "Why will I feel what he feels?"

"It's the nature of your bond and marriage," Albus smiled. "Your magic and souls are connected. You will feel each other's pain and pleasure for the rest of your lives. Granted, your connection is relatively new right now, so the feelings are watered down, but as you grow closer the connection will be heightened. You will be able to draw on each other's magic and power. It will make you stronger, Harry. Strong enough to kill Voldemort."

"But at what cost?" Severus cried. "You've robbed him of love and happiness in his life. You've taken choice out of the equation."

Albus nodded. "And for that I am sorry. But I hope your future happiness will make up for this tumultuous time in your lives."

"You're not a bloody bit sorry," Snape sneered. "You self-righteous prig!"

"Severus, I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect you and keep you both alive. I need you both to work together to save the world!"

"Fat bloody chance," Harry sighed.

"Albus," Minerva scolded. "This was wrong, even for you!"

Albus shrugged. "It is done." Severus shook with rage and quickly left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, will he be safe?" Hagrid asked.

"I've frozen all access to the castle. No one can enter or leave without my permission. I'll be keeping a close eye on Harry and Severus from now on," Albus said with a hint of sadness. He looked out on the mess that was the Great Hall. Harry's outburst of magic had destroyed most of the decorations for the wedding and upturned half of the tables. Food and glass and paper riddled the floors. The guests looked pale and rumpled and exhausted. Harry was quite pale and wane with shock.

Albus smiled softly as he waved his wand to repair the damage done to the room. The mess cleaned, the tables became flooded with food and drink. "Eat and regain your strength," Dumbledore ordered. "We've a long day ahead of us."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Ginny Weasley asked meekly. "What will happen to Draco?"

"He'll loose his arm from the Dark Mark down, but he should be fine," Albus said reassuringly.

"Will the surgery last long?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"A few hours," Albus sighed. "So I suggest we tuck in. We won't be any good to anyone if we're all fainting from hunger and exhaustion."

Slowly the party began to eat and talk softly amongst themselves. Try as he might, Harry couldn't choke down the food. He turned to Ron.

"I'm going to go lay down," he explained.

"I'll come with you," Ron offered and the two boys left.

As they walked through the castle, Harry remained quiet. Ron didn't question or ask anything of him, knowing how upset his friend was. The two arrived at the portrait of the bride and groom and Harry began to give the password.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "You can't just bloody well walk in there!"

Harry stared at his best friend incredulously. "Of course I can. I live there, remember?"

Ron's eyes were wide and his entire face had taken on the ruddy appearance of a tomato. "Yeah, but they're married now, and trust me mate, you don't wanna just barge in on them like that. You never know what you could be interrupting."

Harry paled and then eyed his best friend suspiciously. "Are you talking from experience?" he asked slyly. Harry didn't need an answer. The blush that spread from Ron's face to his neck and ears was enough to tell him that he'd walked in on a brother or two.

"They're probably in the Hospital Wing. And besides they won't be…"

"Why not?" Ron asked with a grin. "It's a good way to get out frustration and anxiety."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're a sick puppy, Ron."

Ron chuckled. "Don't you have another set of rooms somewhere?"

"Yeah, with Snape," Harry spat.

"What about the Tower?"

"Haven't stayed up there for two months now," Harry sighed. "Didn't need to."

"So where were you planning on staying tonight, then?" Ron asked.

"My room."

Ron shook his head. "You seriously haven't been around married people much mate. And trust me when I say you don't want to be in the next room. There aren't enough silencing charms out there."

Harry shook his head. "Lets go up to the Tower then."

"Alright," Ron grinned and the two made their way up the stairs.

Several hours passed before Hermione and the twins came up to find Ron and Harry sleeping in their beds.

Hermione sat on Ron's bed and gently shook his shoulder. He rolled over groggily and eyed his friend with a small grin. "Was' happening?" he mumbled. Fred woke Harry, who jumped at the contact.

"Draco's awake," George sighed. "He's missing his left arm from the elbow down, but he's alive."

"Bloody hell," Ron said softly.

"How's your arm, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It still burns, but I'm alright. How's Dru doing?"

"She's pretty shook up and your brother, he's, he's furious. I've never seen anyone ignore Dumbledore like that. He really is a combination of you and Snape," Fred laughed.

Harry paled. "God I'm gonna be sick." He stood and ran to the loo to relieve the contents of his stomach.

"Was it something I said?" Fred asked and Ron threw a pillow at his head.

"Ya think?" Ron spat. "Just avoid mentioning marriage, being together, and Snape. Okay?"

George winced. "Oye! I've got a mental picture now!"

"Welcome to my world," Harry whined as he collapsed on his bed. "I can't believe I'm married to Severus."

Fred started laughing.

"What?" Harry said with a growl.

"You called him Severus…"

A dozen pillows plummeted against Fred as everyone began hitting him.

"Shut it," Ron shouted.

"Fine. Sorry Mr. Snape, or are you going to keep your maiden name?" Fred asked.

Harry moaned and threw a pillow over his head. "I'm still a bloody maiden and I plan on being one for the rest of my life!" The boys began to laugh.

"I've always had a hard time imagining your dad with Snape, but I'll never be able to see you with him, Harry. Never." George sighed.

"You're preaching to the choir," Harry mumbled.

"Oh grow up," Hermione bristled. "I don't think you're meant to… to do that."

Ron laughed. "You really don't know much about wizarding marriages, do you 'Mione?"

"No, why?" Hermione asked somewhat defensively.

"Because there is no divorce and no abstinence," Fred laughed.

"Once your magic completely merges it's like you have no choice. You literally become one with your spouse's magic. That's why Mum and Dad are how they are," George explained.

"This is not helping," Harry cried.

"Sorry mate," Ron sighed.

"Let's go look at Malfoy," Fred suggested. "We can point and laugh."

"Fred!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh fine. Then we can watch him squirm," George smiled. "He's hysterical on all the potions Pomfrey's got him on."

"Great," Ron said sarcastically as he and Harry followed the others down to the Infirmary.

They arrived to find Mrs. Weasley waiting impatiently for them. "It's time to go children," she sighed as she took in the sight of Harry. He'd lost his tie and vest earlier. His shirt was rolled and wrinkled and untucked. He was still very pale and seemed to cling to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm afraid Draco needs some rest and we need to return home," Molly ordered.

"But Mum, Harry and Ron want to see him," Fred complained.

"Not tonight, boys," Molly smiled as she took Ron by the arm. "Now let's get home."

The group followed her to a large fireplace where the older Weasley boys were flooing away.

"But Mum," Ron argued. "Harry needs me!"

Molly blinked back several tears. "I understand dear, but Professor Dumbledore has asked he stay here and we return to our home."

"But he'll be alone!" Hermione cried.

"There are lots of people in this castle Hermione, Harry won't be alone," Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she escorted the rest of the children away. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes as Sebastian and Drusilla left the hospital wing. They waved as Molly flooed away and the hall became quiet.

"How is he?" Harry asked warily.

"He's tired and in shock," Dru said softly, "but he'll live."

"How are you?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"My arm hurts and I'm mad as Hell, but I'm too tired to care right now," Harry said flatly.

"Then lets go to bed," Sebastian suggested. "I'm beat."

Harry nodded and followed to duo to their rooms. Sebastian gave the password and stepped inside while Harry started to wave good-bye.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Bash asked.

"Bed…"

"Your room is in here dumbass," Sebastian said with a frown.

"Oh, I just thought you'd want some… privacy."

Dru giggled and Sebastian blushed. "Harry do you honestly think we want to have sex right now?" she asked. "I'm too tired and I don't even want to think about it."

"But it's your honeymoon," Harry protested.

"It's your's too," Sebastian sighed.

"That's different," Harry growled.

"I know and it's part of the reason we aren't really in the mood," Bash explained.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

Dru shook her head and hugged Harry. "You didn't do anything. This is not your fault and our wedding wasn't ruined."

"But…"

"No Harry. I don't want to hear it," Sebastian interrupted. "You are not to blame. Now get your scrawny ass in here so we can eat some dinner and sleep. I feel like I never want to open my eyes again."

Harry half smiled and followed his brother into his rooms. Grateful for his family, no matter how bizarre their connection.


	16. The Sorting

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year 6 and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy. Enjoy!_

_I'm sorry that the initial notice says year 5 or 5__th__ year instead of 6__th__ year in the last few chapters. Oops! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Chapter 16: The Sorting**

Harry awoke to the sounds of furious arguing in the living room. The previous night Harry, Sebastian, and Drusilla ate dinner and went to bed early. The three were exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the previous day. Though Harry was assured he was not interrupting his brother's honeymoon, he did note that Dru went into Bash's room at the end of the night and not her own. He chuckled at the thought of the two telling him that they were not "in the mood," liars.

Harry lay in his bed listening to his brother fight with Snape. The two men were shouting with anger and pain in their voices. Harry's arm still hurt, and he was positive that Voldemort was still calling Snape to him. Finally, after fifteen minutes, he couldn't take the shouting any more, so he got up.

He walked into the living room, finding Sebastian dressed for the day, wearing his wedding band proudly. Snape was dressed in his customary black and his voice was cold and harsh as he addressed his son.

"I will not live in a prison!" he shouted.

"It's a school, Dad, not prison," Bash said with frustration. "How many times are we going to do this?"

"As many as it takes! I'm caged in! I can't leave Hogwarts, I'm here against my will!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Sebastian scrubbed his face. "You're being so thick!"

Snape stopped shouting as his gaze reached Harry. His posture straightened and he glared menacingly at the boy. Harry shrank beneath the gaze. Sebastian saw the interaction and slapped his father's arm.

"Knock it off!" he cried. "It doesn't help anyone when you blame each other. If you're mad, blame Dumbledore."

"I do," Snape said coldly.

"So do I," Harry said firmly as he approached the men. "I still don't know how he bloody did it."

"We signed our own marriage contract," Snape said flatly. "That elf brought us an unsigned formal contract. Actually, Albus had signed it. It was awaiting the couple's signature."

"And you didn't know that when you signed it?" Harry asked with astonishment and a hint of accusation.

"Don't start Harry," Sebastian warned. "You signed the damned paper too."

"Yes, but I didn't know that the signature would be like an official wedding. I thought you had to like say vows and stuff," Harry sighed.

"No actually, you don't. The wedding is a celebration, the signing of the contract is what binds us in marriage," Sebastian explained.

"I didn't read it," Severus sighed. "I assumed Sebastian and Drusilla had already signed and that we were completing the contract. It is rare, but sometimes couple's request the entire wedding party sign," Snape explained.

"So he tricked us…" Harry growled.

"Yes."

As the men squared off, a flash of green appeared in the fireplace and Dumbledore appeared.

"Good morning everyone," Albus grinned from beneath his starry skied hat. "It is good to see you all speaking to each other rationally."

Severus glared at the older man, hate pouring off of him. Harry also stared at Dumbledore with a mixture of hurt and anger in his gaze.

"You shouldn't be here," Sebastian said flatly. "I sent you my resignation and Dru and I are packing today."

Severus paled and Harry turned to his brother with surprise.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can't work for this manipulative bastard," Sebastian growled.

Albus stroked his beard. "It's fine when my ways are assisting you to be with your brother, but when you don't approve of my actions I'm a criminal."

"You tricked me! I thought you were helping me bring my family together, but you had your own agenda the whole time!" Bash shouted.

"Yes, I wanted to bring your family closer together. Granted they are now a bit closer than they were before," Dumbledore said with that wicked twinkle in his eye.

"You've married me off to a child Albus and now you are holding me captive in the school!" Snape shouted.

"Harry is a legal adult, Severus. His seventeenth birthday was two days ago." Severus shook with rage, but said nothing to reply. "The marriage is legal and binding. Not even the Ministry can part you." Harry flushed and a few tears welled in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Now then," Dumbledore smiled. "Sebastian if you quit you'll be forced to leave your father and brother and brother-in-law in my care and mine alone. Are you truly prepared to do that?"

Sebastian swore. "You're kidding me…"

"I'm afraid not son. Besides, I'm not sure I would allow you to leave at this point. I'm concerned for your safety. And Drusilla really ought to be kept close to her brother, I'm worried about how he'll handle the transition to his new way of life."

"New way of life?" Sebastian asked. "You mean being handicapped."

"Pish!" Albus sighed. "He's better off than that. He is a Malfoy after all."

Sebastian took a deep breath and glanced at his father. Snape was still and wore a mask of indifference on his face. He was obviously outraged and holding his anger in check. Sebastian attempted to follow his lead.

"So what will happen if I agree to stay?" Sebastian said crossly.

"Well, you'll maintain your position with Defense and your wife will attend school. Your father will continue as our Potions Master and your brothers will go back to class. I've come to finalize your living arrangements today before the sorting this afternoon," Albus said sweetly.

"Living arrangements?" Sebastian asked with his restraint breaking.

"Well, Dru shall remain here with you, but Harry ought to go to the Dungeons," Albus began.

"Absolutely not!" Severus shouted.

"No!" Harry cried. "I won't do it!"

"Now boys…"

"No Albus, absolutely not. You will not make some ridiculous request forcing us to live and sleep together. There will be no forced living arrangements. We are married, but we have no inclination for one another. He is a child! I refuse to share my quarters with Potter. He will remain in Gryffindor tower where he belongs," Snape said firmly with rage pooling in his black eyes.

Albus shrugged. "As you wish. But you do realize that eventually your magic will bring you together."

"Over my dead and very cold body," Severus sneered as he turned and left the room, storming out.

"It can be arranged!" Dumbledore whispered as the door slammed.

"You are quite a piece of work," Sebastian said as he rubbed his face. "We really are just little puppets in your game…"

Albus shook his head. "No my child. I'm doing this for you. You don't understand now, but some day, you will."

"I sure as Hell won't," Harry sighed as he retreated from the room. "I'll never trust you again Professor. And I'll never forgive you."

Albus frowned as Harry returned to his bedroom. Sebastian glared at the older man. "There is a great deal of change in the wind," the older man said softly. "You should see the line up of people outside the gates to the school. The morning paper is filled with speculation about their marriage and the owls… oh the owls we've received. Poor Hagrid and Filius have been working to sort and respond to them. The press is relentless and the Ministry is as demanding as ever."

"And you think you'll be able to control all of this?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no choice, now do I?" Albus said cryptically. "Make sure Harry is packed and ready to move this evening," he added as he walked from the room.

Harry awoke the second time to find that his trunk was packed and he realized that he would have to leave the comfort of his brother's chambers and go back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry pulled himself out of his comfortable bed and went to the kitchenette where his brother and sister-in-law were eating biscuits and drinking tea.

"Morning," Harry muttered.

"Good afternoon," Sebastian replied trying to sound excited, but failing. Harry saw the fake smile and broke out into a genuine grin. Drusilla eyed the boys suspiciously, but drank her tea quietly.

"So are you as miserable as I am?" Harry finally asked as he sat down.

Sebastian stood and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Yes."

Harry secretly buzzed with happiness, realizing that his relationship with his brother was important to both of them and that he wasn't alone. "Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to do this…" Harry complained, changing the subject to keep himself from becoming emotional. Dru sniffed, noting the change.

Sebastian smiled; also knowing how important his statement had been to Harry. "Well, you know you can always camp out here."

"Thanks," Harry smiled weakly. "How's Draco doing?"

"He's awake and his pain is better," Dru said softly. "He's very depressed by the loss of his arm, but I think he's relieved to be free."

"Good," Harry said somewhat awkwardly and lunch continued quietly.

Soon it was dusk and the carriages filled with students arrived. Special portkeys had been made to move students into the school after each student was search for the Dark Mark. All belongings were scanned by Aurors and the security surrounding the school was heightened.

Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall to greet the prefects and first years and bring the student body to their awaiting meal. "Good evening," McGonagall said to the group of students with her slight brogue, "and welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall and I will be leading you to the Great Hall where we can sort the first years and hear the Headmaster's announcements for the new term. Your trunks will be distributed to your quarters after the sorting, so do not fuss over them."

Minerva moved further into the entry and said, "First years up front please!" The group of young frightened children came to the front. "Stay close please and do not wander off. While Hogwarts is a very safe place, the old castle has a mind of it's own and those who are unfamiliar can easily be lost. Follow me…" With that, the Transfiguration professor turned and led the students through the corridors to the Great Hall.

Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny had all spent their trip back to Hogwarts visiting and catching up between the times that Ron and Hermione had to leave for Prefect duties. The group was nervous to be back at school and all were eager to see Harry and hear about how he was holding up.

McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall, telling the first years to stay with her as the rest of the students dispersed into the vast room. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alone, waiting for his friends to arrive. Ron and Hermione spotted him and broke out in a run to reach him.

"Harry!" they shouted as they ran up to their best mate. Harry quickly stood and hugged his friends.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Harry shrugged.

"Where's Dru?" Ginny asked as she sauntered up. She was obviously eager to change the subject, which was very embarrassing to her.

Harry pointed to McGonagall and next to her stood Drusilla and the first years. "She has to be sorted," Harry explained as they all sat.

"Are you really married to Professor Snape?" Luna asked with her dreamy voice.

Harry flushed with anger. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." His frigid expression and posture warned his friends and they didn't ask him anything further. The tables surrounding them, however were buzzing with gossip and innuendo.

"He looks, almost good," Pavarti sighed. "What did he do to his hair?"

No one responded as Professor McGonagall started talking and the group was forced to whisper while Luna returned to her own table. Neville was staring at the front, ogling Drusilla.

"So who is she?" Neville asked innocently.

Harry bit his lip, wondering if it was appropriate to explain his new situation in the great hall. Deciding against it, he said, "I'll explain later," and turned to face the staff table.

Lavender as well as half of the female population at Hogwarts was gawking at the dark brooding professor seated next to professor Snape at the faculty table. "Who is that dish?" Lavender asked aloud. Harry and Ron looked at Sebastian who was staring nervously at Drusilla and then looked at each other and erupted into laughter. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the ridiculous boys.

"It's our new DADA professor!" Hermione huffed at Lavender. "And do be quiet the Sorting is about to begin."

Lavender's eyes brightened, "Oh, I've never been so glad that I did not give up defense!" she sighed, bringing forth a new wave of laughter from the table.

The group's laughter died down as McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and faced the first years so that the sorting could begin.

The Sorting Hat looked around the room and began his song.

"The four founders of Hogwarts were tried and true, They came up with the idea to educate you. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, Created four houses for each of you to fit in. There is Slytherin for the ruthless, Ravenclaw for the smart, Gryffindor for courageous, and Hufflepuff for those with heart.  
Now slide me down upon your head, Let me decide where you will bed! Four thousand years I've sang this song, And never once have I been wrong!"

The Great Hall erupted with applause and McGonagall waited only a moment before calling out each first year by name. After an hour all of the young students were sorted and Dru was the only student left standing by Minerva. The older woman flushed as she read the last name on her list, "Drusilla Malfoy-Snape!" she shouted, causing the quiet hum of the Great Hall to be silenced.

Every pair of eyes on the room stared mystified at Drusilla. She was a Malfoy and a Snape. The entire student body started whispering and Harry shook his head miserably. They had all known what unrest Dru's lineage would cause the students and faculty, but Dumbledore insisted that she be sorted and her pedigree revealed.

Harry looked up at the faculty table and saw Severus and Sebastian agonizing over the scrutiny Drusilla was receiving. Then he looked at Draco and saw a smirk of retribution across his face. The Slytherin Prince was holding court with his arm in a sling. He was heeling physically, but there was an air of foreboding surrounding him. Harry turned back to Dru to watch as the Sorting Hat began to talk as it was placed upon her head.

"Hum… There's much strength here and wisdom," the Hat started. "You are most definitely not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw though. There is ambition and bravery… Your entire family are Slytherin's, but it is not the right house for your spirit, your character. Yes, yes! I believe you'll make an excellent… Gryffindor!"

Melancholy cheers filled the room and Drusilla quickly moved to the Gryffindor table. Draco sneered across the hall at his sister's retreat and Sebastian sighed with relief. Harry and Ron separated making room for the lovely blond who sat gratefully next to them.

"Thank you," she purred.

Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "No problem, Sis." Dru beamed and put her head on Harry's shoulder, accepting his embrace. The Gryffindor table sat with shock as they watched the display of affection between their hero and a woman with the origins of their enemies.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood and drew attention away from Harry and Drusilla. "To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice with a large smile, "Welcome! To our returning students--welcome back! I have a few announcements before we can begin tonight's festivities."

The students grumbled and Albus continued. "As always the Dark Forrest is forbidden to any first years and any unsupervised students. Our groundskeeper, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that any and all merchandise from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is restricted as are a number of other items that can be found on a list posted outside of his office." The student body chuckled, remembering the previous years antics with some disappearing ink and Mrs. Norris, Filtch's cat.

Dumbledore smiled and put his arms out to the youngest professor seated at the staff table. "Lastly, I would like to introduce our new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Sebastian Snape."

Sebastian stood and waved as the students clapped in a shocked stupor. The handsome young man that so many of them had been admiring was a Snape? It was too much for many of them to bare and their applause were half hearted, at best.

Albus continued. "Professor Snape comes to us from the Salem Witches' Institute in the United States. He graduated last spring with excellent marks in Defense and of course, Potions. He and his wife, Mrs. Drusilla Malfoy-Snape will share quarters near the Defense class should you need him when he is out of his office." Again the crowd of students sat surprised.

All of Gryffindor was staring at Drusilla as if she were contaminated. Harry reached out and took her hand in his for support, which she gladly accepted. Sebastian watched from afar, thankful that Dru had Harry on her side.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he so loved being the barer of news. "We also have the marriage of Professor Severus Snape to Harry Potter to celebrate!" Much of the student body gasped, it was true. The finality of it all hit Harry like a slap in the face. He flushed and then when very pale as he glared at the Headmaster. His husband wore a similar expression of loathing.

"With that said, there is much more security at Hogwarts as compared to previous years. Dangerous threats lie outside of the school walls. Therefore, Quiditch will be cancelled, as will all outdoor activities. There will be no Hogsmead weekends. I am sorry for the safety precautions, but they are a must. No one can enter or exit the castle without my explicit permission. All owls will leave mail at the front doors to be sorted by staff prior to being given to the students. Again I apologize but it is for your safety. Now, there is a time for speech making, but this is not it. So tuck into your dinners everyone!"

With that, dinner appeared and the hall burst with the sounds of people talking. Lavender gazed with distrust at Dru, who still clung onto Harry. "So who are you?" she spat at the nervous blond.

"You really married the great black bat?" Neville stammered.

Drusilla shot Harry a questioning glance. "I didn't want to say anything until after you were sorted," he answered.

Dru nodded and stared icily at Lavender. "My name is Drusilla Malfoy… Snape. I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the twin sister of Draco Malfoy and the wife of Sebastian Snape. Do you need to know anything else?" she asked remotely.

Ron began to chuckle. "Man, I never really believed you were a Malfoy until now. Did you see that Harry? How she just turned it on like that… Bloody brilliant."

"Ronald, language!" Hermione chided.

Harry began to laugh hysterically.

"What's with you?" Ron asked with peaked curiosity.

Harry made an apologetic face and looked down at his dinner, eating it with sudden enthusiasm. The meal continued with many quick questioning glances and lots of questions that Harry refused to answer. Sebastian and Severus watched from afar and shook their heads, both wearing the same scowl on their faces.

When Dumbledore left and the meal was finished. The Prefects lead the students from the Great Hall to their houses. Ron and Hermione lead the Gryffindors out and were about to go up the stairs when Dru stopped at the painting of the young bride and groom.

"This is where I get off," she explained.

The couple nodded in understanding as she stayed behind and they climbed the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Gryffindor tower. Harry stayed behind with Dru and watched the students climb the stairs.

When they were out of earshot, Drusilla sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Harry shrugged and she leaned her head against the stone wall.

Harry patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I'd be more convinced if you weren't bottling everything up and then exploding into bouts of inappropriate laughter," Dru explained.

Sebastian walked up from behind them, seemingly unnoticed.Harry turned around and clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," Bash laughed and pulled Harry's arm from Dru. "Get your own bird, mate," he complained.

Drusilla laughed at the touch of jealousy is Sebastian's voice and pulled her husband in for a hug. "He's married, Bash. Don't start."

"God do you have to bring it up?" Harry whined.

"Just don't impregnate my dad until after you've killed the Dark Lord," Sebastian chuckled. "He'd look ridiculous in the final battle with a pregnant belly."

Harry gagged. "Can we please not talk about me impregnating your dad? I mean the fact that he and my father made you makes me sick. The idea of me… oh gross."

"Besides," Drusilla smiled evilly. "Would the kid be our sibling or nephew?"

"Gross!" Harry cried as his brother laughed.

"I think the stress of the last two days is finally getting to us. We are getting way inappropriate here!" Bash laughed.

"Bloody wanker," Harry pushed Sebastian and his older brother pushed him back.

"Shut it you!" Bash chuckled.

"Hey," Dru intervened as she glanced at her watch. "You'd better get to the tower, Harry. You'll be late."

Harry sighed and all of the joy and laughter in his face faded. A mask of dread replaced it and his eyes dulled with depression. The few minutes with his brother and sister-in-law were the most relaxing of his day. The next hour explaining everything to everyone in the tower would be the worst. He just hopped he could handle it all without losing control like he did at the wedding.


	17. Detonation

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This story takes place after year six and focuses on Harry, Snape, and some new characters. There is mention of slash and pregnancy, but no details. _

_Sorry for the short update, but this was a very hard chapter for me to write. Plus, life, movie 5 and book 7 got in the way. Thanks for hanging in there. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: Detonation

Harry sat in his dorm room brooding over the past two hours of his life. Most of Gryffindor tower, those who supported him, his friends, were now against him. Hermione and Ron had attempted to explain what happened with Snape and how Dumbledore had tricked them into marrying, but few believed them. A crowd gathered in the common room and bombarded Harry with insults, accusations, and taunts. His brave Gryffindors were not loyal Huffelpuffs and for that, Harry was truly sorry.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron lay in their respective beds as Harry stared out at the night sky. The boys, along with Ginny and Hermione were the only people who believed and supported Harry. His other friends didn't trust or believe him. The reality of what had happened was truly beginning to sink in. He was alienated from his peers. He was married to a man who hated him and was old enough to be his father. His mentor had purposefully used and abused his trust. He was expected to kill someone, but would most likely die instead. Life was not fair.

Harry did not sleep that night. His rage kept all potential rest at bay. Something had to be done. Someone had to find a way to stop this roller coaster that was his life. Someone had to pay. And that someone was the Headmaster.

By morning Harry was shaking with fury, ready to unleash his wrath on the first unsuspecting person. Only he held his ire in. He waited to give free rein to it on Dumbledore. He was dressed and out of the tower before most of the students were awake. He sat in the Great Hall, biding his time, waiting to face the Headmaster.

Ron woke to find Harry gone and panicked. He quickly dressed and shouted for Hermione and Ginny to hurry up. He sent Seamus and Neville to get Sebastian. The duo asked why, but Ron evaded the question, telling them to just do it. Everyone was needed to search for Harry.

The frenzy of activity led the group to the only unsearched place, the Great Hall. It was very early and the room had few people in it. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, staring blankly at the Head table.

"Mate, where were you?" Ron asked as he sat beside his friend. Harry ignored him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously as he continued to stare ahead.

"Damn it Harry," Sebastian shouted. The surrounding students jumped with the cry and shot each other questioning glances as they continued to listen to the conversation. "Are you okay?" Harry did not answer.

"He's gone round the bend," Seamus sighed as he sat across from the Boy Who Lived. Dean and Neville watched closely and held their tongues, watching their very disturbed friend.

Harry flinched as Dumbledore entered the hall and sat at the Head table. He quickly stood and strode toward the older man, wand stretched out before him.

"You were supposed to protect me," Harry said forcefully as he advanced. "You were my confidant, my mentor, my friend, and my family. I trusted you, but I never will again. You are the reason my parents died. You let Peter be their Secret Keeper and he led Voldemort straight to them." The Headmaster stood and stared at the irate teenager.

"Harry…" Dumbledore tried to placate him.

"You allowed me to be raised by Muggles who hated and abused me," Harry's voice began to crack as a wind began to kick up in the Great Hall. "They could have starved and beat me to death and you would have never known."

"Harry you need to calm down," Albus pleaded as he shook his hands and pulled out his wand. The children surrounding them were staring with fear and anxiety.

"You let Sirius rot in jail for a crime he didn't commit, even after he escaped Azkaban," Harry cried as the windows began to shake along with the tableware from the powerful rage pouring off Harry.

"Harry James Potter, enough!" the Headmaster beseeched the angry boy as he whispered a spell to still the windows. "You'll hurt someone."

"You let Umbridge and Snape torture me," Harry shouted as the tables began to vibrate and topple over.

"Harry I didn't know about Umbridge and Severus was trying to teach you," Albus tried to reason.

"You let Cedric and Sirius die!" Harry screamed as the windows shattered and the wind cycloned around him.

People screamed and dove beneath the tables as glass began to fall and the ground shook. The energy in the room was palpable. Toxic rage poured off of Harry with magical outbursts and explosions. The room was a whirlwind of activity—all of it stemming from Harry.

"You tricked me into marrying Snape, Headmaster. You've lied to me and used me as some kind of tool against the Dark Lord and I'm not going to take it anymore! I am not your means to an end! I hate you! I wish I'd never bloody come to Hogwarts or known I was a wizard! You should have just let Voldemort kill me when I was a baby!" Harry screamed as he stood directly before Dumbledore.

The semi-crowded room burst into gasps and cries as Harry took aim, pointed his wand, and shouted "Avada…"

But his words were cut off when Sebastian hit him with a stunner. The room fell silent. Everything went still. Harry fell to the ground in a heap and screams echoed through the hall.

"Thank you Sebastian," Albus said softly as Bash approached Harry.

"I didn't do this for you, I did it for him," Sebastian growled as he picked up his smaller brother. "He's a good kid and he'd never forgive himself if he actually hurt someone. Even if they do bloody deserve it."

"Now Sebastian," Albus cried, but the young Snape did not hear him. He walked away, carrying Harry. Drusilla, Ron and Hermione followed him as they walked to the Hospital wing.

The Great Hall looked as though a bomb had gone off. Magic still radiated around the room filled with broken remnants of windows, tableware, and furniture. Dumbledore quickly rushed those present to their classes with promises that everything would return to normal. No one was seriously hurt, but the damage to the structure had been done. It took Filius and Minerva six hours to fully restore the room. Albus was grateful that Severus had not been present at breakfast. Where Harry had failed, he might have succeeded.

Harry awoke in the infirmary to find Ron, Hermione, Sebastian, and Drusilla hovering over him. The uncontrollable rage he had felt earlier had dissipated into his normal anger and disgust. When the others noted his opened eyes, they each sighed with relief.

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she began waving her wand and casting spells.

"Tired," Harry said roughly, his voice raw and thick from overuse. "What happened?"

Ron snorted as Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"You don't remember?" Drusilla asked nervously.

Harry frowned. "I… no…"

"I stunned you when you tried the Killing Curse on the Headmaster," Sebastian said flatly. His face bore his father's mask of indifference, but Harry could tell his brother was angry with him.

"Oh God!" Harry cried as he collapsed back onto his pillows. "That wasn't a dream."

"Nope," Ron said with a grin. "You went bloody mental." Hermione elbowed the redhead and he cried, "Ouch!" and quickly shut his mouth.

"Bugger…" Harry sighed.

"And you destroyed the Great Hall, endangering several staff members and students with your fit of temper," Snape said coldly as he entered the room. A look of distaste was worn on his face. "Really Potter, you couldn't have waited until there were no witnesses and no accidental victims?"

"I… I wasn't thinking," Harry stammered.

"Of that we are all very aware," Snape growled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Harry Potter and The Hidden Prophesy"

_I own no part of the Harry Potter stories, I simply enjoy them enough to pay homage to them in my own writing. Please don't sue me!!! This chapter is dedicated to KELLY for her kind review, thanks!_

Chapter 18: Halloween

The day proceeded with Harry recovering from minor injuries that the exploding glass and wood inflicted on him during his outburst. His brother, friends and Madame Pomfrey chastised him for his behavior, but Snape remained silent, sitting and watching him quietly. There was disapproval in his eyes, but also understanding, something Harry had never witnessed in his professor.

The afternoon was a blur to the young wizard as he rested. He watched his friends and relatives look at him with weary expressions and distaste. Hermione was obviously horrified at Harry attacking the Headmaster and Ron was shocked. Sebastian was disgraced and Dru was concerned. She spent the day wandering between Harry and Draco's beds, watching them and fussing over them. Harry felt guilty. He had hurt more than his friends and family, he'd destroyed property and could have injured his defenseless classmates. He knew it was wrong to act on his impulses; it made him cringe to think he had behaved like Voldemort, without any concern for those around him.

As Harry reflected on his conduct, he felt wards being erected around the Hospital wing. He could feel Professor Dumbledore's magic surround him, calming him and subduing those around him. The nurse, Snape, Bash, Dru, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all froze in their positions as the Headmaster entered the ward.

"Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you feel better?" the older man asked softly.

"I'm healed, if that's what your asking, but I feel really bad about before. I'm sorry I endangered the students and staff. I'm sorry I attacked you. I should have thought more about what I was doing and how it would affect everyone else. I was selfish and dangerous. I understand if you need to expel me," Harry said earnestly.

Dumbledore sighed as he approached his student and sat upon his bed. "No need to be rash, my child. I have no intention of sending you away from Hogwarts."

"But Professor…"

"You were wrong to duel in the Great Hall with one of your professors, but you are not the first, just the most destructive," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Another student attacked a professor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to Professor Snape and smiled. "Three students have attacked me personally, Harry. You, Tom Riddle, and Severus." Harry stared at his professor with shock. "Yes, Tom attacked his first year and Severus in his fifth. Neither did the damage you did, but both were volatile. I will say to you what I said to them after their temper tantrums. Grow up. It is time to act your age and think before you act. Another outburst like this and you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

Dumbledore waved him off and stood, turning to face the boy. "Get some rest Harry."

"Yes sir."

The Headmaster turned to Snape and caught Harry's eye. "Give him a chance to help you Harry. You'll be surprised at what you will be able to do for each other."

"You mean our magic?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Amongst other things. Accept the changes that you will feel. Embrace Severus' magic as your own. He will help balance you." With that, the aging man left and the Hospital wing resumed it's activity, no one the wiser to the Headmaster's visit.

After he was given medical clearance, Harry returned with Sebastian and Dru to their apartments. The duo left their brother to brood over his actions and soon an exhausted Harry found himself asleep.

------------

The following week, Harry sat in the Great Hall muttering to himself as he ate his lunch with Ron and Hermione. The week had started well enough. He was scolded by his brother for his tantrum one last time and then publicly apologized to the student body during breakfast. The rest of the week followed with silent stares and gossiping whispers, but nothing worse than his fourth year. He'd thought the worst was over, but he was wrong.

It was now Halloween, which was historically, a bad day for the Gryffindore. During Charms, Flitwick had the students practicing glamour spells for the holiday, something festive, he had said. He had specifically asked his class to hold a picture of a close relative while stating an incantation and swooping their wands at themselves. Harry easily melded into the spitting image of his father, James Potter, but was unable to reverse the spell with the counter charm. Flitwick, with his ridiculous sense of humor thought that Harry had the perfect Halloween costume and refused to reverse the spell for him. Thus, Harry sat in the Great Hall, muttering to himself about the cruelty of his charms professor.

Hermione and Ron ignored Harry's foul mood as Hermione ranted about not being able to turn into her mother.

"I don't understand it, Ron," she began. "I held the picture and concentrated on turning into my mother. I said the incantation perfectly, swooped with my wand and I turned myself into a cat! I just don't understand it."

Ron patted her arm comfortingly. "It was smashing 'Mione! You're a real animagus! Can you believe that? I mean, sure I could turn myself into my dad if I wanted, but you can turn yourself into a cat. What I wouldn't give to be an animagus."

Hermione's eyes closed to slits as she threw off her friends' hand. "You just want to be able to sneak out and break rules…"

"And there's a problem with that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ronald. Don't you understand? I have to register now; I can't go or do anything without the Ministry's knowledge. This is awful," she sighed.

Ron threw his arm around her comfortingly as Drusilla approached with a gleaming smile on her face. "I can't believe it's Halloween already!" she squealed as she sat down next to Harry. Mrs. Snape threw the burgeoning couple a quick look of intrigue and Ron quickly let go of Hermione and both plowed into their food with renewed gusto as they tried to avoid the conversation that they were about to have. Harry said nothing, but rolled his eyes. "What's your damage Potter?" Drusilla spat at the boy and then she looked at his face. "Waaaaaa! Harry? Is that really you?" she asked with excitement.

"The one and only," Harry muttered.

"But you look, so different, what happened?" She asked gently. Harry relented the disaster that was Charms and returned to his lunch glumly.

"Well, at least you've got a great costume!" Dru said cheerfully. Harry winced. "What now, Potter?"

"Halloween is not my favorite day," Harry said gruffly as finished the last of his pudding. "Ron, Hermione and I fought a troll on Halloween and my parents were murdered on Halloween. Like I said, it's not my favorite holiday."

Drusilla stood and stared pensively at her brother-in-law, calculating. "Harry," she grinned slyly, "Your birthday is July 31st right?" Harry nodded and Dru began to full out smile. "Then theoretically, you could have been conceived on Halloween, too."

Ron spat out his pumpkin juice across the table. "Bloody hell, woman! Don't talk about people being conceived, eww." Ron shook his head and began eating his soup, forgetting that he had just sprayed poor Neville with his juice. Neville was resolutely wiping himself off and Harry stood up and left without further comment. The group stared at him, but he huffed away to their next class and his brother.

Once he was out of the hall, Hermione looked at Dru with curiosity. "How do you know how to calculate conception dates so quickly?"

Ron threw down his spoon with disgust. "You all are bloody mental!" he shouted as he also stood and left the hall, following Harry.

Hermione and Drusilla shook their heads and laughed. After they had quit giggling, Drusilla explained that conception dates could be calculated by adding three months to a person's birthday.

Hermione again shot the young Mrs. Snape an inquisitive look, but was unable to ask her questions, as it was time for Defense class. The two girls, along with Neville rushed to class and were seated just in time to see Sebastian bring Snape into the classroom. Hermione sat with Ron and Drusilla sat with Harry. Harry still wore his father's face and seemed to turn white as Snape approached. Severus Snape took one look at Harry and turned a putrid shade of green.

"Mr. Potter?" he stammered. Harry closed his eyes and nodded, knowing how upset his current condition had to make the Potion's Master.

"Harry?" Sebastian questioned him, "What happened?"

Harry explained the mishap in Charms and Severus' skin faded to his normal milky white. Sebastian chuckled and walked to the front of his class where he smiled eagerly and gestured for his father to sit down.

"Well, all mishaps aside, I have a special treat for the class today. We are going to practice using our newly learned curses and shields in duel format today. Half of you will be dueling Professor Snape and the other half will face me," Sebastian explained. The class collectively groaned. "Now, now, it won't be that bad," Sebastian smirked. "Everyone up! This half of the room with me, the rest of you are with Professor Snape."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drusilla, and the rest of the Gryfindore's were to fight Severus and the Slytherin's faced Sebastian. The entire class looked nervous.

The dueling started very organized and precise. The fights were clean and well dispatched, the professors looked pleased, until Harry faced Professor Snape. The man sighed as he took position for the duel. Harry squared his body to face his opponent as the rest of the class stood still and silent. Sebastian, Hermione, Dru, and Ron stood pale and agitated as they watched the two prepare to fight.

"Maybe I should duel Harry," Sebastian suggested eagerly, but neither Snape nor Harry heard him.

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Petrificus totalas!" A bright blue light escaped from his wand and shot through the room, blinding the audience. The light grew until it encompassed both Harry and Snape and then both began screaming.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

"Severus!" Dru yelled.

"Finite Incantum!" Sebastian cried. The spell did not diminish the light or the screams of the men trapped inside. Sebastian turned to Neville. "Get Dumbledore!" He then turned to Goyle. "Get Pomfrey!" The boys quickly ran from the room as the noise became unbearable and then the light faded.

Both Harry and Snape lay on the floor blood pooling around each of them. Harry's face had returned to its normal appearance with his forehead smeared with blood, he had fainted. Snape shouted from his position cradling his bleeding arm to his chest. Hermione and Ron ran to Harry as Dru threw herself at Snape.

Sebastian assessed both men as Dumbledore burst into the room. "This was a simple spell, it shouldn't have affected them so…"

"It has happened!" Dumbledore said with delight.

Bash looked at him with confusion. "What's happened?"

"The bonding is starting to occur."

Sebastian frowned and held his father's left arm, suppressing the bleeding from a whole where the Dark Mark had been. "It's vanished!" he said with surprise as Snape lost consciousness.

Hermione rubbed at Harry's bloody head and with the blood gone a smooth surface could be seen where Harry's scar had been. "His scar is gone!" she cried.

"The magic has interwoven!" Dumbledore smiled.

Sebastian stared blankly at the Headmaster. "Students, please go to your common rooms and proceed to your next classes from there," Dumbledore instructed. Ron, Hermione and Dru stayed behind and Madame Pomfrey began giving the men medical attention.

"What do you mean interwoven?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"They are progressing with their bond. Something must have happened, what were they doing when their magic burst forth…"

"They were dueling," Hemione said worriedly.

"And Harry looked like James Potter because of a botched spell," Ron interjected.

"Did it hurt them?" Dru asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No my dear, it was a catalyst for their change. Somehow their magic overcame their barriers and combined. Harry's light magic destroyed Severus' Dark Mark and Severus' magic overcame Harry's bond with Voldemort. It has begun."

"But are they okay?" Ron asked as Madame Pomfrey levitated the men.

"Their injuries are minor, Mr. Weasley. They've lost blood and are unconscious, but I cannot find anything severely wrong with them," the medi-witch explained. "I am taking them to the Hospital Wing to monitor them."

"They need rest," Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mrs. Snape should return to their scheduled classes. Sebastian would you care to join Madame Pomfrey and myself?"

"Yes sir," the young man nodded. He turned to his wife. "Find me after class," he said firmly as she took her books and followed Harry's friends to their next class.


End file.
